Code: Compromised
by I heart Lyoko
Summary: The secret of Lyoko is no longer a secret, how will the group deal with the fact that everyone now knows about Lyoko?
1. Chapter 1, Compromised

/The group was in the ice sector fighting their way to the tower/

"How long until the blocks reach the Kadic library?" asked Miranda

"Thirty seconds!" said Jeremie

"Aelita run now!" said Chase

/Aelita ran as fast as she could into the tower/

/AT KADIC/

/Dylan and Rebecca were holding off the blocks as everyone in the library watched/

"What are those things?!" asked Principle Delmas

"Shut up and stay down!" shouted Dylan

/Rebecca was hit in the shoulder with a laser and she fell to the ground/

"REBECCA!" shouted Dylan

"I'm fine" said Rebecca

/Rebecca leaned against a wall as Dylan kept shooting at the blocks outside/

/IN LYOKO/

/Aelita made it to the platform and entered Code: LYOKO, moments later the blocks outside the library fell to the ground/

"Tower deactivated" said Aelita

"Return to the past now!" said Jeremie

/Jeremie typed in the codes, but nothing happened/

"Uh Jeremie? Where's the light?" asked William

"Something's wrong, I'm bringing you out!" said Jeremie

/Jeremie entered the devirtualization codes and brought everyone back to Earth/

/AT KADIC/

/Dylan and Rebecca were standing and waiting for the RTTP to happen/

"Where the hell is it?" asked Dylan

"I don't know" said Rebecca

"What were those things?!" asked Jim

"Stop talking and just sit there" said Dylan

"Enheart you need to start explaining now!" said Principle Delmas

/Dylan looked at Rebecca/

"Call Jeremie, I think we're about to lose control of the situation" said Dylan

"Alright" said Rebecca

/Rebecca pulled out her cell phone as Nicolas put a hand on her arm/

"Who in the hell are you calling?" asked Nicolas

/Dylan walked over and punched Nicolas in the face, which made him fall to the ground/

"OW!" said Nicolas

"Don't touch my girlfriend, asshole!" said Dylan

/Dylan pulled out an M9, causing everyone to back away in fear/

"The safety is on, don't make me turn it off!" said Dylan

/Nicolas and everyone else froze as Rebecca dialed Jeremie's number/

"Why do you have a gun?" asked Milly

"Milly, please just stay back!" said Dylan

"But why do you have one? And why do you know what those things outside were?" asked Tamiya

"I don't want to hurt any of you, so stay back!" said Dylan

/Rebecca hung up/

"Chase is on his way" said Rebecca

"What the hell is going on?!" asked Sissi

"Shut it!" said Dylan

"Are you guys criminals or something?!" asked Jim

"No! I- ugh! Its a long story!" said Rebecca

/Dylan had a look of anger and Rebecca had a look of pity as everyone else cowered by a wall/

/AT THE FACTORY/

/Everyone ran out of the entrance towards Kadic/

"Will someone tell me what the fuck happened to the RTTP program?!" asked Jennifer

"No idea, but I'll fix it!" said Jeremie

/They continued running/

/AT THE LIBRARY/

"So wait a minute, you're fighting an evil AI that tries to take over humanity?" asked Jim

"That about sums it up" said Dylan

"That is the biggest lie I have ever heard of" said Sissi

"Then explain the blocks outside" said Rebecca

/Sissi opened her mouth to speak, but then closed it and had a thoughtful look/

"So it was you two and who else?" asked Principle Delmas

"Jennifer, Chase, Miranda, Jeremie, Aelita, Ulrich, Odd, Yumi, Alexandr, and William" said Rebecca

"You kids kept us safe from attacks?" asked Principle Delmas

"Yes" said Dylan

/Everyone in the library went slack jawed and wide eyed as the rest of the group ran in/

"Dylan! Put the gun down!" shouted Chase

/Dylan let his M9 spin in his hand, then dropped it in his holster/

"Now what the hell is going on here?" asked Yumi

"They know about XANA guys" said Rebecca

/The group lost the color in their faces/

"Give me a fucking break" said Chase

"Can you give us an interview for the Kadic Times?" asked Tamiya

"No" said Chase

"We got to report this" said Principle Delmas

/The group looked infuriated/

"We've kept you safe and alive for over five years and this is how you repay us?!" asked Alexandr

"We're very thankful that you did that, but-" said Principle Delmas

"But what?! You'll send us to some random fucking prison in the middle of Paris!" said Jennifer

"You guys are heroes, but you still should have reported this to the proper authorities!" said Principle Delmas

/A news crew entered the library and ran to the group/

"Are those the kids?" asked a reporter

"Ah crap" said Chase

"So much for keeping it a secret" said Ulrich

/The news reporter ran and stood next to Chase and Dylan/

"This is Francois Belecourt for channel six news, these are the brave kids who-" said the reporter

/Chase took the microphone/

"Can you please just go away? Now?" asked Chase

"But we have a right to-" said the reporter

/Chase broke the microphone with one hand and threw it to the ground, causing all of the reporters to look terrified/

"Let me say it differently, GET THE FUCK OUT OF HERE!" shouted Chase

/The reporters all ran out of the library in fear/

"Holy fuck Chase!" said Jennifer

"I got a migraine, I don't want to deal with the press" said Chase

"So now that basically everyone knows about us and XANA, now what?" asked Jeremie

"I guess we just deal with it until the RTTP program is fixed" said Rebecca

"This is going to be interesting" said Dylan

"Oh yeah" said Odd

/The group looked at the library windows to see reporters, police officers, students, teachers, and a lot of others/

"Is there any other way out of here?" asked Ulrich

"I don't think so" said William

"Looks like my migraine is about to get a lot worse" said Chase

/The group started walking towards the crowded entrance/

(REVIEWS ARE LOVE! SO LOVE ME!)


	2. Chapter 2, Secrets revealed

/The group walked out of the library to be swarmed by everyone outside of it/

"GUYS SAVE YOURSELVES!" shouted Odd in a dramatic voice

/The group laughed at what Odd said as reporters swarmed the group/

"Oh my holy god" said Dylan

/A reported bumped into Milly and Tamiya, causing Milly to fall to the ground/

"Sorry girls, leave this to the real reporters and go play with your dolls or something" said the reporter

/Milly and Tamiya looked extremely infuriated as Chase looked at them/

"Uh yeah, I'll answer those two girls over there" said Chase pointing at Milly and Tamiya

/All of the reporters went wide eyed and slack jawed in shock and anger as Milly and Tamiya had a look of pure excitement/

"Um, how long have you been fighting that evil AI?" asked Milly

"About five years" said Jeremie

"And where do you fight him?" asked Tamiya

"That's classified" said Dylan

/A few of the reporters groaned with annoyance/

"If you were fighting him, then how do we have no recollection of any attacks?" asked Milly

"We had this program that kinda wiped everyone's memory, but its had some bugged coding and-" said Jeremie

"Basically we wiped your minds and the only reason this is happening right now is because it broke" said Ulrich

/Almost all of the reporters started racing to the nearby payphones after hearing what Ulrich said/

"What does XANA stand for?" asked Tamiya

"Honestly, we don't know" said Jeremie

"Alright, um is there anything else?" asked Milly

"Yeah, me, Jennifer, Dylan, and Alexandr are from the future" said Chase

"XANA sent us here for a very complicated reason" said Jennifer

/Milly and Tamiya had a look of shock and excitement/

"What year?" asked Tamiya

"2013" said Alexandr

"Anything interesting happen yet?" asked Milly

/Chase looked Milly in the eyes/

"Spoilers" said Chase with a smile

/Milly looked at him, then laughed/

"Alright I think we got enough, thanks!" said Tamiya

/Milly and Tamiya started running to Milly's room as the group went back in the library/

"Should we have told them all about this?" asked Miranda

"I don't know, but what's done is done" said Yumi

"So, what do we do now?" asked Miranda

"I don't know, lets just be careful everyone" said Chase

"You don't have to tell me twice" said William

/Everyone started walking to their respective classes/

/\/\/\/\/\FIVE MINUTES LATER/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

/Chase, Ulrich, Odd, and Dylan were walking to class when they saw something that surprised them, they walked to the poster of the group/

"Is that supposed to be us?" asked Dylan

"I never thought I would say this, but wow do I look ugly!" said Chase

"I was just about to say that" said Odd

"Funny" said Chase

/Ulrich ripped off the poster and looked at it/

"This is going to take some getting used to" said Ulrich

"Yeah, I bet sooner or later someone will want to make a TV show" said Dylan

"I can imagine that, maybe it could be called garage kids?" asked Odd

"What? How does a garage have to do with us?" asked Chase

"Code Lyoko?" asked Dylan

/Odd, Ulrich, and Chase looked at Dylan with interest/

"That's not a bad name actually" said Ulrich

"Yeah, Code Lyoko staring Odd Della Robia as the handsome hero!" said Odd

/Ulrich, Dylan, and Chase groaned and put a hand on their faces/

(REVIEWS ARE LOVE! SO LOVE ME!)


	3. Chapter 3, Sissi being Sissi

/THE NEXT DAY/

/The group was sitting at the lunchtable, being stared at by almost everyone in the room/

"Is the RTTP almost fixed yet?" asked William

"No, its going to take some time" said Jeremie

"I always wanted to be famous" said Odd

"Really?" asked Dylan

"Yeah, the TV calls my name!" said Odd

"I always thought I would see you on an episode of Cops" said Miranda

/The group except for Odd started laughing/

"But I didn't want to be a cop" said Odd

"She was talking about- never mind, you'll figure it out eventually" said Aelita

/The bell rang, and the group got up and walked to their classes/

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/FORTY MINUTES LATER/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

/The group met at the vending machines/

"How was class?" asked Chase

"Everybody was staring at me and Miranda, even the teacher" said Jennifer

"Same here, I don't think we even got through today's lesson" said Aelita

"This fifteen minutes of fame is going to kill us sooner or later" said Ulrich

"Damn right" said Dylan

/The group looked over and saw the passing crowds taking quick looks at them/

"So much for normal" said Rebecca

"How did your parents react to finding out you were fighting a homicidal AI?" asked Miranda

"My parents went ballistic, but I managed to calm them down" said Yumi

"Same here" said Ulrich

"My parents were shocked, but then proud, then sad, then every other emotion you can guess" said Jeremie

/The group turned and saw Sissi walking towards them/

"And here comes the bitch of the year" said Alexandr

/Sissi stopped in front of Chase/

"How, dare, you?!" asked Sissi

"Um, I dare you to go away" said Odd

"Shut it Odd Della Robia!" said Sissi

"What's up your ass today?" asked Jennifer

"You interrupted my rise to stardom!" said Sissi

/The group started laughing/

"No offence, but the only place you're going is Bollywood" said Dylan

"Or most likely a whorehouse" said Rebecca

/The group stopped laughing and looked at Rebecca with wide eyes, Sissi looked beyond infuriated/

"You going to stand there or are you going to say something?" asked Rebecca

"You British bitch!" said Sissi

"Catfight!" said Odd

"SHUT IT ODD!" shouted Sissi and Rebecca

"Uh, sure not problem" said Odd in fear

/Sissi and Rebecca looked back at each other, looks of massive anger on their faces/

(REVIEWS ARE LOVE! SO LOVE ME!)


	4. Chapter 4, Sometimes fame has its perks

/Sissi and Rebecca looked at each other, massive looks of anger were pasted on their faces/

"Well? Say something!" said Rebecca

/Sissi grunted with anger and turned, then started walking back to her room/

"I think she's mad" said Odd

"Yep" said Rebecca

"Did you guys see that poster by the vending machines?" asked Dylan

"Yeah, sooner or later someone will want to make a TV show" said Miranda

"That is exactly what I said!" said William

/Everyone started laughing as Jeremie's laptop beeped/

"Oh no" said Miranda

/Jeremie opened it and saw the familiar XANA symbol/

"He's attacking" said Jeremie

"How're we getting to the factory if everyone on campus keeps following us?" asked Aelita

/Odd grinned/

"Leave that to me" said Odd

"Odd, what're you planning?" asked Chase

"Nothing you wouldn't do" said Odd

/Odd started running to the admin building as a crowd gathered at the doors/

"Nothing I wouldn't do?" asked Chase

"Somehow I don't believe that" said Ulrich

/The group heard a tapping noise come from the PA speakers/

"Attention students" said Odd

/The group went wide eyed/

"There is a special seminar for the Lyoko warriors and all students are required to participate, so get moving!" said Odd

/The group heard a microphone ringing like how it sounds when it falls on the ground, moments later they saw Odd emerge from the admin building, he walked to the group/

"Nice one Odd!" said Yumi

"Thanks" said Odd

"Lets move before anyone sees us!" said Jeremie

/The group ran into the forest towards the factory/

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/FIVE MINUTES LATER/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

/The group slid down the ropes and ran into the elevator/

"So it looks like we're going to have to use the newfound fame we have to sneak out of Kadic" said Miranda

"Seems so" said Rebecca

"I guess it has its perks" said Yumi

/The group ran into the server room and towards the ladder as Jeremie sat on the computer chair/

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\FIVE MINUTES LATER/\/\/\/\/\/\/

/Miranda and Rebecca landed in the desert sector to see everyone else waiting for them/

"What's the attack Jeremie?" asked Aelita

"XANA possessed a-" said Jeremie

/The group heard a grunt, and a thump like a body hitting the ground/

"Jeremie?" asked Yumi

/No answer/

"Jeremie?" asked Aelita with worry

/No answer/

"Something's wrong!" said Aelita

"Devirtualize me and I'll see if he's alright" said Chase

/Jennifer aimed her revolver at Chase and pulled the trigger/

/ON EARTH/

/Chase stumbled out of the scanner/

"What? Can't they ever fucking warn me before they do that?!" asked Chase to himself

/Chase ran to the elevator and pressed the up button/

"Jeremie you better not be dead" said Chase to himself

/Chase walked out of the elevator to see Jeremie on the ground/

"BELPOIS!" shouted Chase

/Chase ran to Jeremie/

"Jeremie? Are you even alive?!" asked Chase

/Chase shook Jeremie until he heard a groan/

"Ugh" said Jeremie

"Belpois? What happened?" asked Chase

/Jeremie tried to get up, but stopped as pain set over him/

"A specter, XANA- XANA sent a specter" said Jeremie

"Can you get to the computer?" asked Chase

"No- no I don't think I can" said Jeremie

"I'll take care of it" said Chase

/Chase walked to the computer, sat down on the chair, and put on the headset/

(REVIEWS ARE LOVE! SO LOVE ME!)


	5. Chapter 5, Another XANA Attack

(I am SO SORRY that I haven't updated as much as I used to, I've been SO FREAKING BUSY and I hope you'll forgive me)

/IN LYOKO/

/The group heard a shuffling noise/

"Guys? Can you hear me?" asked Chase

"Chase? Where's Jeremie?" asked Aelita

"He's hurt but he's still alive, you guys might want to head east as fast as you can" said Chase

"Got it" said Miranda

/The group ran as fast as they could/

"Did anyone notice us arrive at the factory?" asked William

"I'm looking at the security camera feed, I don't see anyone at all" said Chase

"Good" said Ulrich

/The group ran until they saw the tower/

"Alright heads up guys, I count five plus foot mobiles heading your way" said Chase

"What?" asked Odd

/Chase groaned/

"There's a bunch of pissed off monsters heading towards you!" said Chase

"How many?" asked Yumi

"I'm not sure, but its definitely over five and I think a few of them are Blocks" said Chase

"Can you be more specific?" asked Alexandr

"There's a lot of goddamn buttons here, I think that's the best you're gonna get" said Chase

"Alright" said Ulrich

/The group continued running/

/IN THE SERVER ROOM/

/Chase was doing his best typing when he heard a noise, he turned to see a specter/

"Uh guys?" asked Chase

"We're here Chase, go ahead" said Jennifer

"There's a specter right here" said Chase

/The specter growled and grabbed Chase, he shoved him against the wall and electrocuted him until he passed out/

/IN LYOKO/

"Chase? Chase?!" asked Yumi

"I can't get him, I think the specter's got him!" said William

"We need to move!" said Dylan

/They ran faster/

/IN THE SERVER ROOM/

/Chase woke up with a throbbing pain all over his body, he tried to get up but massive pain stopped him/

"Ugh, I haven't been treated like that since Belfast" said Chase with a smile

/Chase saw Jeremie leaning against the wall/

"Belpois?" asked Chase

/Jeremie opened his eyes and looked at Chase/

"What're you doing here?" asked Jeremie

"We were wondering what the fuck happened to you, so Jennifer devirtualized me" said Chase

"Alright, but what if the specter comes back?" asked Jeremie

"If he does then he isn't living to tell about it" said Chase

/Jeremie and Chase chuckled/

"So, what now?" asked Jeremie

"Can you get to the computer?" asked Chase

/Jeremie tried to get up, but grunted in pain/

"No I don't think I can" said Jeremie

"Huh, I got it" said Chase

/Chase lifted himself up with a painful scream, then he limped to the chair and sat down/

/IN LYOKO/

/The group was still fighting as Aelita ran into the tower/

"Guys? Is she in yet?" asked Chase

"Yeah, she just got in" said Ulrich

/Aelita floated to the platform and placed her hand on the screen, she entered Code LYOKO/

"Tower deactivated" said Aelita

"Return to the- Oh yeah that's right, I'm brining you all out" said Chase

/Chase opened a notebook next to him and found the return codes, he entered them and everyone was brought back to Earth/

/\/\/\/\/\/\FIVE MINUTES LATER/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

/Aelita got out of the scanner to see everyone else waiting/

"We should see if they're okay" said Yumi

/The group walked to the ladder, Aelita climbed up to see Jeremie on the floor and Chase about to pass out/

"JEREMIE!" shouted Aelita

/Aelita ran to Jeremie as everyone else climbed up, she shook Jeremie until he opened his eyes/

"Are you okay?!" asked Aelita

"Yeah, yeah I think I am" said Jeremie

/Aelita hugged Jeremie tightly as Dylan and Jennifer walked to Chase/

"Are you alright?" asked Dylan

"I'm fine, its not the worst either of us has ever had" said Chase

/Aelita and Odd helped up Jeremie as Dylan put Chase's shoulder around his neck/

"Alright lets get back to Kadic, I'm exhausted" said William

"Same here" said Ulrich

/The group walked into the elevator, they walked out five minutes later to see two familiar faces looking right at them from the ropes/

"So this is where it happens" said Milly

"We followed you" said Tamiya

/The group lost the color in their faces and went wide eyed/

"Oh-" said Dylan

"-Crap" said Odd

(REVIEWS ARE LOVE! SO LOVE ME!)


	6. Chapter 6, Don't tell anyone!

/Milly and Tamiya stood with grins as the group tried to figure out what to do, finally Ulrich spoke/

"Uh, why did you follow us?" asked Ulrich

"We heard Odd on the PA system and after we saw you running into the forest we decided to follow you" said Milly

"It looks like we're compromised" said Chase

/The group looked at each other and then back to the two girls standing in front of them/

"Please don't tell anyone and please don't put this in the newspaper" said Rebecca

/Milly and Tamiya had a look of shock/

"What? Why can't we?" asked Milly

"Because we don't want anyone to try and stop us from saving everyone" said Ulrich

"But you guys-" said Tamiya

"If anyone finds out about this place then, god help us, they'll try and stop us from stopping him" said Alexandr

/Milly and Tamiya looked at each other, then sighed and looked back at the group/

"Alright, we'll forget we ever saw this place" said Milly

"Really?" asked Jeremie

"Yeah, its the least we can do for you after you guys saved us a lot" said Tamiya

/Milly and Tamiya smiled at the group and walked to the stairs, they climbed them and walked out of the factory/

"Are we seriously not going to say anything about this?!" asked Tamiya

"I don't think we should" said Milly

"But its such a great story!" said Tamiya

"I know it is, but its not worth getting all of them in trouble for it" said Milly

/Tamiya looked thoughtful, but sighed and shrugged/

/AT THE FACTORY/

/The group stood in a worrying silence/

"Alright, please tell us that its almost fixed" said Dylan

"It isn't, not even close" said Jeremie

"God help us if they tell someone" said Chase

"Yeah, lets just keep an eye on this place while we're not here" said Miranda

/The group nodded at each other, then started walking back to Kadic/

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/A SHORT WHILE LATER/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

/The group walked past the main gates to be swarmed by kids and adults alike/

"Oh my god!" said Alexandr

/Everyone saw a little girl wearing a shirt that had all of them in their Lyoko costumes (Jeremie was normally dressed like on Earth) on it, and the words 'Code Lyoko', and 'Moonscoop' on it/

"Who let Moonscoop do this?" asked Jeremie

/The group looked at Odd/

"What? I thought that it would be good if we had a show" said Odd

"Don't tell me that you said you were the main character" said Yumi

"Um, no I don't think I did" said Odd

/The group looked at each other as the group of fans basically were swarming/

"Alright, lets get out of here and then we'll meet at my house" said Chase

/The group nodded, then they started running from the fans/

(REVIEWS ARE LOVE! SO LOVE ME!)


	7. Chapter 7, Code Lyoko (Odd's version)

/The group ran into the forest, they ran until they stopped hearing the fans chasing them/

"I think we got away from them" said Ulrich

"I hope so" said Alexandr

"So what's going on with a TV show?" asked Aelita

/Everyone looked at Odd/

"I didn't tell them anything about the factory" said Odd

"Did you tell them about Lyoko?" asked Jeremie

"Um, maybe" said Odd

/The group looked mad/

"Odd! You're a fucking idiot!" said Jennifer

"Stupid is as stupid does" said Odd with a grin

"Forest Gump? Seriously?" asked Chase

"Yep" said Odd

/The group groaned/

"Alright, now who wants to do a TV show about us?" asked Chase

"Moonscoop, I have no idea who they are" said Odd

"I never heard of them" said Aelita

"Lets just go and see the show, when does it air?" asked Ulrich

"Monday night" said Odd

"Wow, you work fast" said Rebecca

/Odd grinned/

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\THREE DAYS LATER/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

/The group snuck out of Kadic, past all of the stalkers and fans, and snuck to the Hermitage/

"So is all of us in the show?" asked Yumi

"Yep" said Odd

"Alright, did you tell them that you were the star or something?" asked Miranda

"Uh, no" said Odd

/The group along with Riley looked at Odd for a second, then looked back at the TV as the first episode aired/

"What, the, hell? Why do I look like a commie?" asked Chase

"Yeah, what's with the Red Army hat?" asked Jennifer

"I described us to them" said Odd

"I don't look like a, what is that on me?!" asked Miranda

"A sombrero" said Odd

"I'm not Mexican! At least I don't think I am" said Miranda

"And why do I have green hair?" asked Dylan

"Uh, I tinkered a little" said Odd

"How much is a little?" asked Rebecca

/Rebecca saw that the cartoon version of her looked like a Japanese geisha/

"Odd! I- what the hell is on my character?!" asked Rebecca

"You're a geisha!" said Odd

"Wait, if she's the geisha then what do I look like?" asked Yumi

/Yumi saw that she looked like Aelita, pink hair and all! Yumi and Aelita had a look of anger and looked at Odd/

(REVIEWS ARE LOVE! SO LOVE ME!)


	8. Chapter 8, You better run Odd!

(I don't know if its spelled 'Herve' or 'Herb' so forgive me if I chose the wrong one)

/Yumi and Aelita looked at Odd with anger/

"I hate pink!" said Yumi

/Yumi looked at Aelita/

"No offense" said Yumi

"None taken" said Aelita

/Aelita and Yumi looked back at Odd/

"Um, I thought that it would benefit with my level of creativity" said Odd

"WHAT?! I LOOK LIKE A GODDAMN COMMUNIST!" shouted Chase

"Irony" said Odd

"You have found a very good way to piss me off Odd, so I wouldn't push my luck if I were you" warned Chase

"Hold on a minute, what do I look like?" asked Jeremie

"Uh, its nothing important" said Odd

"Nothing important?" asked Jeremie

/Jeremie looked at the TV, and saw that his cartoon version looked very familiar, Jeremie looked at Odd with anger/

"You made me look like Herve?!" asked Jeremie

"Relax Jeremie" said Odd

"I LOOK LIKE HERVE!" shouted Jeremie

"What do I look like?" asked Aelita

/Aelita looked at the TV and saw that she was wearing black, she looked at Odd in anger as he ran out of the front door/

"He made me wear black?! I hate black!" said Aelita

/Aelita looked at Yumi/

"No offense" said Aelita

"None taken" said Yumi

"So did you guys get stalkers yet?" asked Alexandr

"I did, he's really creeping me out" said William

"Wait, did you say _he_?" asked Dylan

"Yeah, I'm honestly a little scared" said William

"I don't blame you at all" said Ulrich

"I got some Finnish or Swedish girl that I keep seeing everywhere I go" said Chase

"Wait, how do you know if she's Finnish or not?" asked Jennifer

"I confronted her and we talked for about an hour" said Chase

"Where was I when this happened?" asked Jennifer

"Jenny relax, I would never cheat on you" said Chase

/Jennifer looked at Chase, then shrugged/

"Where did Odd go anyway?" asked Aelita

"That's a very good question" said Ulrich

/The group looked at each other with questioning looks/

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\AT KADIC/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

/Odd ran through the Kadic gates and stopped to lean on one of the columns/

"Ugh, I- I haven't ran like that since- since Venice" said Odd to himself in between panting

/Odd sighed and turned to see a crowd of people looking at him/

"Oh crap" said Odd

/Odd took a step backwards, then he turned around and ran as the crowd ran after him/

(REVIEWS ARE LOVE! SO LOVE ME!)


	9. Chapter 9, Poor William

/Odd ran as fast as he could from the crowd of people/

"Oh no! Oh no! Oh no! Oh no! Oh no!" said Odd fastly

/Odd ran into the forest, towards the Hemitage/

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/AT THE HERMITAGE/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

/The group was still watching the show with interest/

"What episode is this?" asked Ulrich

"Um, I think its based on when I was stuck in that F16 that XANA possessed" said Jeremie

/Aelita tightened her hold on Jeremie's hand as she remembered it/

"Don't remind me, I still remember it" said Miranda

"The thing that puzzles me, is that the F16 has a secondary computer system" said Chase

"Um, can you say it in French please?" asked Ulrich

"Basically XANA shouldn't have been able to take over the plane since it has two brains that keep it from happening" said Dylan

"Holy- yeah he's right!" said Jeremie

/The group looked at Jeremie, Dylan, and Chase with wide eyes as Odd ran in and locked the door behind him/

"Woah, where's the fire Odd?" asked Jennifer

/Odd looked at the group/

"Um, I'm being chased by a crowd of deranged fans" said Odd

/A brick broke through the window causing the group to duck/

"What the fuck was that?!" asked Miranda

/Yumi walked over and picked up the brick/

"It has something written on it" said Yumi

/Yumi saw that it said 'Marry me William!' written on it, causing Yumi to hand the brick to William while laughing/

"You got to be kidding me" said William

"Nope!" said Yumi

/The group looked out of the window and saw a crowd gathered outside/

"Oh no" said Aelita

"We need to get out of here!" said Jeremie

"I'll talk to them" said William

/William walked to the door/

"William, don't open it!" warned Ulrich

/It was too late, William opened the door and was pulled out by the group of fans/

"CLOSE THAT BLOODY DOOR!" shouted Rebecca

/Dylan, Chase, Ulrich, and Yumi closed the door and locked it, leaving William outside/

"We can't leave him out there!" said Aelita

"There's always casualties in warfare" said Chase

"So does anyone have a way out of here? I don't want to end up like William!" said Miranda

/The group looked outside to see William struggling in the middle of a crowd/

"Leave him, we need to go!" said Jennifer

/The group ran up the stairs and into Chase's room/

"Please say you know how to get out of here" said Jeremie

"There's a tunnel into the sewers from in here" said Aelita

"There's a tunnel from the second floor?" asked Rebecca

"Yep" said Aelita

/Chase walked over to a vent grate and pulled it open/

"This'll take us to the sewers" said Chase

"Ew" said Miranda

/The group went into the vent one by one/

(REVIEWS ARE LOVE! SO LOVE ME!)


	10. Chapter 10, Attracting attention

/The group was crawling through the vent/

"How far is it?" asked Alexandr

"We're going to have to crawl a little while" said Aelita

"Alright, but I have claustrophobia" said Miranda

"Seriously?" asked Ulrich

"Yeah, so can we please just get out of here as soon as we can?" asked Miranda

"We're working on it" said Yumi

/\/\/\/\WITH WILLIAM/\/\/\/\/\

/Williams head was being held by a girl he didn't know, his leg was being tugged by a fat man, his other leg was being held by two male twins, his left arm was being tugged by a woman, and his right arm was forced around an old lady's neck, needless to say he was having a very bad day right now/

"Can you please let go of me!?" shouted William

"No! I love you William!" shouted a woman

"I don't even know who the hell you are!" shouted William

"I'M YOUR FUTURE WIFE!" shouted the woman

/William looked at the rest of the crowd/

"Someone help me!" shouted William in desperation

/The crowd continued to smother him/

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\WITH THE GROUP/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

/Chase kicked open a grate and the group crawled into the sewers, Miranda basically ran into the sewers/

"Oh my god! I am never going in a small space like that again!" said Miranda

"When did you get claustrophobic?" asked Yumi

"A very long time ago! I hate small spaces!" said Miranda

"I don't blame you" said Aelita

"What do we do now?" asked Yumi

"Right now we should try and get William away from that hell he's in right now" said Ulrich

"How?" asked Dylan

"I'm thinking that whoever is the most popular besides William should create a distraction" said Ulrich

"That's not a bad idea" said Alexandr

"Alright, who?" asked Chase

/The group looked at Jeremie, Dylan, and Odd/

"No way" said Jeremie

"Come on, its for William" said Aelita

"His chances aren't very good, and we'll be put in the crossfire if we intervene" said Jeremie

/Aelita walked up to Jeremie/

"Please? For me?" asked Aelita

/Jeremie looked thoughtful/

"Do I get anything for this?" asked Jeremie

/Aelita gave a sly grin and put her arms around Jeremie's neck/

"Um, how about I give you some hugs and kisses later?" asked Aelita

"You're getting there" said Jeremie

"And maybe I could make one or two of those croissants that you love" said Aelita

"Deal!" said Jeremie

/Aelita giggled as she kissed Jeremie's cheek/

"What about me?" asked Odd

"We were going to force you anyway" said Alexandr

/Odd and Dylan looked at each other, then shrugged/

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\TWENTY MINUTES LATER/\/\/\/\/\/\

/The group was hiding in the forest, watching William being in the middle of the big crowd/

"That poor bastard" said Chase

"How are we going to do this?" asked Jeremie

"I'm thinking that we just run out there and get their attention" said Dylan

"And?" asked Odd

"Then run like hell" said Dylan with a grin

/Jeremie and Odd looked at each other, then shrugged and turned back to look at the group/

"I hope this works" said Jeremie

"It will, I've seen the posters people make of you three online" said Aelita

"People make posters of us?" asked Dylan with surprise

"I seen them too, they look very realistic" said Yumi

"Uh guys? Did you forget that we're saving William?" asked Rebecca

/Jeremie, Odd, and Dylan nodded and walked out to the road, in full view of the fans/

"HELLO WEIRD STALKERS!" shouted Odd

/The crowd gasped and turned to look at Odd, Dylan, and Jeremie and forgetting about William/

"GET THEM!" shouted a man

/Jeremie, Odd, and Dylan turned around and ran as fast as they could away from the stampede of fans/

"I think we're all clear" said Yumi

"Lets get William and get out of here" said Miranda

/The group walked out of the forest and stopped in front of William, who was leaning on the fence/

"Are you okay?" asked Chase

"Y- Yeah, I think I am" said William

/Alexandr helped up William/

"What about Dylan, Jeremie, and Odd?" asked Aelita

"Just hope that they are fast runners" said Miranda

/The group walked into the Hermitage/

/\/\/\/\/\/\/AT KADIC/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

/Jeremie, Odd, and Dylan hid behind a wall as the crowd past them/

"I think we're clear" said Dylan

"What if they're waiting for us at the Hermitage?" asked Jeremie

"Then we run again" said Dylan

"Crap, I was afraid you were going to say that" said Odd

"I bet" said Dylan

/The three teens took off running into the forest/

(REVIEWS ARE LOVE! SO LOVE ME!)


	11. Chapter 11, You're being stalked?

/Jeremie, Odd, and Dylan ran into the Hermitage to see the group in the living room/

"Wow, it looks like you guys ran for a while" said Ulrich

/Odd and Jeremie didn't say anything, but they walked to the couch and collapsed on it, but Dylan just stood where he was/

"Why aren't you reacting like them?" asked Miranda

"I used to run like that for a hobby, this is nothing" said Dylan

"If you say so" said Aelita

"Hey thanks for saving me from that pack of wild fans" said William

"No problem" said Yumi

/Riley barked at Odd until he sat up/

"Alright! Alright! Stupid dog" said Odd

"So what if they come back here?" asked Yumi

"Simple, either they leave or I get a shotgun and make them leave" said Chase

"WHAT?! Can't you just call 911 or something?!" asked Aelita

"Over here I am 911" said Chase

"That, sounded pretty cool" said Odd

"I got another, I don't dial '911', I dial '357'" said Chase

"You're a card" said Jennifer

"I got pages of these things, I can go on" said Chase

"Can we move on please?" asked Ulrich

"Yeah, so what if people follow us again?" asked Jeremie

"If they do then we're probably going to have to try and lose them all in the woods" said William

"And if they come back here? I don't want to be an accessory to murder" said Aelita

/Chase smiled/

"I guess we can take the tunnel again and just hide out at the factory until they go away" said Chase

"Alright, but what about the stalkers?" asked William

/Chase looked at everyone/

"How many of us have stalkers?" asked Chase

/Aelita, Ulrich, Yumi, William, and Miranda raised their hands/

"Dylan, are you up for hunting a stalker?" asked Chase

"Seriously? I haven't done that since Belize" said Dylan

"You're going to look for stalkers?" asked Jeremie

"Yeah, and everyone who has one is helping us find them and stop them from following us" said Dylan

/Aelita, Ulrich, Yumi, William, and Miranda looked at each other with questioning looks/

(Sorry this chapter is so short, I've been VERY busy so please forgive me, I'm begging you!)

(REVIEWS ARE LOVE! SO LOVE ME!)


	12. Chapter 12, How to deal with stalkers

/Chase, Dylan, Yumi, Ulrich, Aelita, Miranda, and William were all standing by the Kadic gates/

"So what does your stalker look like, Miranda?" asked Dylan

"Um, he's a tall man, and he wears a mask, and he always looks at me from far away" said Miranda

"Alright, how often?" asked Ulrich

/Miranda gasped and pointed at a man walking towards the group, exactly as she described/

"Are you sure that's him?" asked Dylan

"One hundred percent" said Miranda

/Chase and Dylan grinned at each other, then they looked back at the group/

"Wait here guys" said Chase

"Why?" asked Yumi

"We'll teach him not to mess with a girl" said Dylan with a grin

/The group watched in interest as Chase and Dylan walked to the guy, grabbed him by the arms, and dragged him into a tattoo parlor. Dylan and Chase walked out about twenty minutes later/

"He won't bother you again" said Chase

"What did you do?" asked Aelita

"Trust us, you really don't want to know" said Dylan

"Yeah, just use your imaginations" said Chase

/The group looked at each other with questioning looks, then they looked back at Chase and Dylan/

"Um, alright" said William

"Who's next for being stalker free?" asked Dylan

"Let's help Aelita next" said Yumi

"Sure, I wanted to do that one first, but then I saw the tattoo parlor and I knew they had tattoo guns in there!" said Chase

"Did you use that on the guy?" asked Ulrich

"We won't confirm nor deny" said Dylan

/The man stumbled out of the tattoo parlor with no shirt, and was covered in tattoos that were everything from American flags to an incredibly horrible picture of somebody, the group went wide eyed and looked at Chase and Dylan with shock/

"I told you, that you really don't want to know" said Dylan

/The group had a questioning look posted on their faces, then they all started walking towards the computer lab to look for Aelita's stalker/

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\TEN MINUTES LATER/\/\/\/\/\/\

/The group was standing outside the computer lab when they saw Jeremie approach/

"Here he comes" said Ulrich

/Jeremie walked and stood next to Aelita/

"Did you find this guy yet?" asked Jeremie

"No, we were looking for him" said Miranda

/Jeremie grabbed Aelita's hand and squeezed it/

"So what does he look like?" asked Chase

"Well, I think he has a pink t-shirt with all of our faces on it, and I think he has a hat that looks like Odd's hair" said Aelita

"Huh, Odd's hair? That's going to be easy" said Yumi

"It stands out like a New Yorker in Moscow, it will be easy" said Miranda

"A New Yorker in Moscow? That's the most redneck thing I heard in weeks" said Ulrich

"I bet" said Miranda

/The group saw a man approach and look at Aelita, and he had the description Aelita provided/

"Is that him?" asked Ulrich

"Yes, that's him" said Aelita

"I'm helping with this one" said Jeremie

"Jeremie? You really don't have too" said Aelita

/Jeremie smiled/

"I want to make sure that this guy won't bother you again" said Jeremie

/Dylan, Chase, and Jeremie walked to the guy/

"Hey? Do you know Aelita Stones?" asked Chase

"KNOW HER?! I love her! She's one of my idols!" said the man

"Creepy" whispered Dylan under his breath

"Why are you following her?" asked Jeremie

"I'm like her father, but she doesn't know it, so I watch over her" said the man

/Chase, Dylan, and Jeremie looked at each other, then they grabbed the man and led him into the men's restroom. After about ten minutes, Jeremie, Dylan, and Chase walked back out and they were soaked in water/

"Why are you covered in water?" asked Aelita

"Trust us, he learned his lesson" said Jeremie

"Oh yeah, that was almost a waterboarding session" said Dylan

"Thanks for creeping me out" said William

"Anytime" said Chase

"So who next?" asked Ulrich

"We'll get Yumi's stalker now" said Dylan

/The group nodded and started to walk towards Yumi's house/

(REVIEWS ARE LOVE! SO LOVE ME!)


	13. Chapter 13, Six months? Give me a break

/The group stood in front of Yumi's house as Ulrich approached/

"Finally!" said Miranda

/Ulrich stopped next to Yumi/

"So who is your stalker?" asked Ulrich

"She's American I think" said Yumi

"American? What does she do?" asked Miranda

"She goes on and on about the second world war, or how the Japanese were like back then, its very annoying" said Yumi

"What does she look like?" asked Ulrich

"She has an American south accent, and she has a shirt with a weird flag on the back" said Yumi

"Is it the stars and bars?" asked Dylan

"I think that's it, it's the one from the American civil war I think" said Yumi

"Yeah, the south's flag" said Chase

"I'm going on record as saying, that the south will rise again!" said Miranda

"Whatever you say Miranda, whatever you say" said Chase

/The group saw the woman walking down the street/

"Is that her?" asked Aelita

"Yeah, that's her" said Yumi

/Miranda and Aelita looked at each other with grins/

"I'll handle this" said Chase

/Chase and Dylan were about to walk to the woman, but Miranda and Aelita stopped them/

"Nah, you guys stay here and let the women handle this" said Aelita

/Aelita and Miranda walked to the woman, they grabbed her shoulders and led her out of the groups sight/

"Did she say, 'let the women handle this'?" asked Dylan

"But, I like handling things" said Chase with a saddened tone

/Jeremie and Ulrich patted Chase's back/

"Seriously, don't touch me or I ship you to a CIA black site in Belize" said Chase

/Ulrich and Jeremie stopped and put their hands at their sides/

"I wonder what they're doing?" asked Ulrich

/The group saw Miranda and Aelita walking towards them, with a couple of cuts and bruises on them/

"Holy-" said Dylan

"-Crap" said Chase

/The group went wide eyed and slack jawed as the two girls stopped in front of them/

"Wow, s- she won't mess with you again Yumi" said Aelita

"Yeah, I- I haven't fought like that in a long time!" said Miranda

"Thanks, but I could have handled that on my own" said Yumi

"And let me miss out on kicking someones ass? You don't know me as well as I thought!" said Miranda

/Yumi and Aelita chuckled/

"Are you alright Aelita?" asked Jeremie

"I'm fine, I'm thinking of getting into boxing or something though" said Aelita

/Chase and Jeremie had a look of shock on their faces/

"I'm joking" said Aelita

/The group laughed as they walked towards Kadic/

"So did you fix the RTTP yet?" asked Ulrich

"No, its a very complicated nero server that reacts to-" said Jeremie

"In French please?" asked Miranda

"Big things, very complicated, bad things happen if I mess up" said Jeremie

"Ah" said Miranda

"So not anytime soon?" asked Yumi

"Nope, not soon at all, I'm thinking at least six months" said Jeremie

"SIX MONTHS?!" asked the group

"Calm down, I'll find a way to get around that but I need time" said Jeremie

/The group looked at each other with a doubtful look, but they all sighed and continued walking/

(REVIEWS ARE LOVE! SO LOVE ME!)


	14. Chapter 14, The press, and a XANA attack

/\/\/\/\/\/\FOUR DAYS LATER\/\/\/\/\/

/The group was walking towards their classes, while being watched by several dozen people/

"We aren't even going to get through class today if they keep doing this" said Aelita

"Is that a bad thing?" asked William

/The group chuckled/

"So does anyone else have that test about the United Kingdom and the second world war?" asked Jeremie

"Its called the United _States,_ Jeremie" said Odd

"What? Please tell me that you're joking Odd" said Jennifer

"There's a United Kingdom?" asked Odd

"Seriously? I'm from the United Kingdom!" said Rebecca

"England?" asked Odd

"Ugh, its full name is the United Kingdom" said Rebecca

"I thought it was Great Britain?" asked Odd

"It is but- I- ugh, never mind" said Rebecca

/The group walked into their class and sat down/

"I didn't study" said Odd

"Poor bastard" said Dylan

/Chase looked at Odd/

"Its not going to be so bad" said Chase

/Odd looked at the test sheet/

"Who's Benjamin Franklin?" asked Odd

"I take that back, may god help you" said Chase

/Chase turned around and looked at his test/

/\/\/\/\/\/THIRTY MINUTES LATER/\/\/\/\/\/\

/The group walked into the lunchroom and sat at the lunch table/

"Oh my god that test was hard!" said Ulrich

"Yeah, what did you guys get?" asked Rebecca

"78" said Ulrich

"92.5" said Chase

"99.9" said Jeremie

"100" said Aelita

"Uh, 12.7" said Odd

/The group looked at Odd/

"You need a tutor" said Chase

"Yep" said Odd

"Has anyone seen their stalkers since we took care of them?" asked Dylan

"I don't think we have" said Yumi

"Good" said Jeremie

"Has anyone been ambushed by the press yet?" asked Jennifer

/Chase, Aelita, Jeremie, Rebecca, and William raised their hands a little/

"Really?" asked Jennifer

"Oh yeah, they always wait outside of the Hermitage or the Kadic gates" said Aelita

"I've been trying to make them go away, but for everyone I kick out there seems to be twenty that takes their place" said Chase

"First stalkers, now the press? Give me a fucking break" said Dylan

"Its still not as bad as when we were in Suez" said Chase

"Yeah, you're right" said Dylan

"Is anything normal in your lives?" asked Odd

"No" said Chase and Dylan

"That's what I thought" said Odd

"So-" said Jennifer

/Jennifer was cut off by several bright flashes coming from reporters cameras/

"Get away from them!" said Chase

/The group noticed XANA symbols in their eyes, Dylan, Ulrich, and Alexandr destroyed the cameras and made the possessed reporters run off/

"Ugh, I don't feel so good" said Chase

/Chase, Jennifer, Rebecca, William, and Yumi fell to the ground/

"What the hell is with those cameras?!" asked Odd

"I don't know!" said Ulrich

/Rebecca, Yumi tried to get up, but they stopped because of fatigue/

"Oh no" said Jeremie

"What happened to them?" asked Dylan

"The cameras have a system that takes pictures of objects and-" said Jeremie

"In French please?!" asked Odd

"They're going to get weaker, and weaker until they die" said Jeremie

"Alright, lets move!" said Ulrich

"What about a distraction?" asked Odd

"We don't have time!" said Aelita

/The group all got up and started running towards the factory/

(REVIEWS ARE LOVE! SO LOVE ME!)


	15. Chapter 15, They're in shock! Right?

/The group ran into the woods, but after a while they noticed the fatigued group wasn't looking good/

"Are you guys alright?" asked Jeremie

/Rebecca collapsed as Chase fell to his knees on the side of the trail/

"Oh my god" said Alexandr

/The group stopped and ran back to Chase and Rebecca/

"Ugh, I haven't felt this bad since Sri Lanka" said Chase

"You look like shit man" said Dylan

/Chase smirked/

"Thanks for the complement" said Chase

/Dylan helped up Rebecca and put her arm around his neck, Chase got himself up with Jennifer's help/

"We need to keep moving!" said Miranda

"Y- Yeah, we need to keep milking" said Yumi

/The group looked at her/

"Milking?" asked Ulrich

/Chase slowly walked to her/

"Open your eyes" said Chase

/Yumi giggled and opened her eyes widely, Chase took out a pocket flashlight and shined it at the eyes/

"Oh crap" said Chase

/Chase turned off the flashlight and turned to the group/

"She's- no this can't be right" said Chase

"What?" asked Aelita

"It looks like she's in shock" said Chase

/The group looked at Yumi who was staring at a tree/

"Wait, what people get if they lose too much blood or something?" asked Ulrich

"Yeah, if she got it then everyone else who was fatigued by the cameras will get it too. Including me" said Chase

"We need to hurry then" said Yumi

/The group continued running/

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\THREE MINUTES LATER/\/\/\/\/\/

/The group got to the manhole, Yumi stumbled to the ladder and started to climb down, until she passed out and landed with a hard thud on the concrete floor

"YUMI!" shouted the group

/Ulrich ran to the ladder and climbed down, he was shaking Yumi as the rest of the group got to them/

"Is she okay?" asked Miranda

/Chase walked to Ulrich and Yumi and crouched, he put two fingers on her jugular vein/

"She's alive, just passed out" said Chase

/Yumi opened her eyes and looked at Chase/

"You're cute" slurred Yumi

/The group went wide eyed/

"Uh, thanks I guess" said Chase

"No, really! You're hot actually!" said Yumi

/The group except for Chase and Ulrich exploded with laughter as Yumi kissed Chase/

"Is she alright?" asked Ulrich

/Yumi let Chase fall backwards with a shocked look on his face, she giggled as Chase stood on his feet/

"D- Does it sl- we- soup look it?" slurred Chase

/The group stopped laughing as Chase fell to his knees/

"Has everyone forgot that we're running on borrowed time?!" asked Dylan

/The group nodded as Odd and Alexandr helped up Chase, then they all started running towards their scooters and skateboards. They got on their scooters and skateboards and got to the end of the corridor/

/The group climbed up and ran to the end of the bridge/

"How are we going to get them to the ground floor of the factory?" asked Jennifer

/Chase grinned/

"I am not going to enjoy this at all" said Chase

/Chase walked to the ledge, and leaned off/

"OH MY GOD!" said Jeremie

/The group ran forward and saw him sliding down the rope, he had it in his hands. One he got to the ground he walked slowly to the elevator and stood there/

"Yes, I grabbed it in mid air! Now can we please go now?!" asked Chase

/The group shrugged and jumped to the ropes, they slid down and ran into the elevator where Rebecca, Chase, Yumi, and William slumped on the wall/

"Send three men to the left flank, T- Two Forty Bravo's on the front" whispered Chase

"What did he say?" asked Aelita

/Dylan crouched next to Chase and examined him/

"Shit he's in shock!" said Dylan

/Jennifer crouched next to Chase and shook him/

"Chase? Chase?!" asked Jennifer

"You're pretty" slurred Chase

/The elevator opened, and the group led Rebecca, Chase, Yumi, and William into the server room/

"I, love, the ceiling! You now? Its all like, 'I'm the ceiling! I will keep rain off of you!'" said Chase

"Good job ceiling!" said Yumi

"They're saying that again? I haven't heard that since the sleepover" said Odd

"Yep, that was a few years ago" said Ulrich

/The group leaned the heavily fatigued teens against a wall, and oddly Chase and Yumi hugged/

"I got an idea" said Odd

/Odd pulled out his phone and took a picture of the two teens embracing/

"They are way out of it" said Jennifer

"Wait, you were hit by the camera blast also, right?" asked Odd

"I'm not as hard hit as them" said Jennifer

"We need to hurry, before their hearts stop" said Jeremie

/All of the unaffected teens ran towards the elevator as Jeremie sat on his chair/

"I don't feel so good" said William

/Chase giggled/

"Woah, I giggled? I GIGGLED?!" asked Chase

"Yes! Yes you did!" slurred Rebecca

"Oh my god! AM I IN SRI LANKA AGAIN?!" asked Chase

"No, wait! No, no I don't think you are" said Yumi

"We are either high as a kite, or we are dying" said Rebecca

"DYING?! When did- oh, yeah, now I remember" said William

/Jeremie chuckled as he put on his headset/

/\/\/\/\/\/\/In the Mountain Sector/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

/The group landed with a thud/

"How are they doing, Jeremie?" asked Ulrich

"They're laughing and talking about things that they usually don't talk about" said Jeremie

"Which way are we heading?" asked Miranda

"North east, and XANA sent some company" said Jeremie

"Copy" said Dylan

/They all started running/

(REVIEWS ARE LOVE! SO LOVE ME!)


	16. Chapter 16, Breaking and entering

/The group saw the tower in a distance/

"We see it!" said Dylan

/Jeremie noticed that the fatigued group was looking bad/

"You might want to hurry, they aren't doing so well" said Jeremie

"Alright" said Aelita

* * *

/\/\In the server room/\/\/\/\

/Chase noticed he was hugging Yumi/

"Woah, this is weird" slurred Chase

"I know" slurred Yumi

"Its like I'm hugging a younger sister" slurred Chase

"I feel like I'm hugging Hiroki!" slurred Yumi

"What?! I'm not that young!" said Chase

"H- Hey? Can you two lovebirds stop it?" asked William

/The fatigued group exploded with laughter/

"Ugh, they better hurry up" whispered Jeremie to himself

* * *

/\/\/\/In the Mountain Sector/\/\/\/

/Dylan and Rebecca were back to back, surrounded by blocks/

"You got a way out of this?" asked Rebecca

"Nope, do you?" asked Dylan

"No" said Rebecca

/The blocks laser

* * *

s powered up as Rebecca had an idea/

"Duck" said Rebecca

"What?" asked Dylan

/Rebecca shoved herself and Dylan to the ground as the blocks fired, and destroyed each other. Rebecca got herself up and helped up Dylan who was beyond shocked/

"Uh, wow" said Dylan

"I learned from video games" said Rebecca

/Dylan went wide eyed/

"Holy crap, I love you!" said Dylan

/Rebecca giggled as Aelita ran into the tower/

"I'm in, Jeremie" said Aelita

"Hurry! They aren't going to last much longer!" said Jeremie

/Aelita floated up to the platform, put her hand on the screen, and entered Code: LYOKO/

"Tower deactivated" said Aelita

"I'm bringing you all out" said Jeremie

* * *

/\/\/\/In the Server Room/\/\/\/\

/The fatigued group was recovering fast/

"Ugh, what the hell?" asked Chase

/Chase and Yumi realized at the same time that they were hugging, they both went wide eyed and backed away from each other/

"Uh, what the- why- did we?" asked Yumi with shock

"I think we were" said Chase with shock

"Creepy" said Yumi

/Chase and Yumi shivered as the rest of the group laughed, and everyone else climbed the ladder/

"Are you guys alright?" asked Miranda

"Apart from hugging a guy who's like hugging my brother, I'm fine" said Yumi

/The group laughed as Yumi and Chase blushed/

* * *

/\/\/\/Twenty Minutes Later/\/\/\/\

/The group walked inside Jeremie's room, to get a massive shock/

"Oh my god!" said Jeremie

/The room was trashed, and a note was on the wall that said 'JEREMIE IS MINE! HANDS OFF, AELITA!'/

"Are you kidding me?!" asked Aelita in anger

/Jeremie and Aelita locked hands tightly/

"This looks like the set for a Fabreeze commercial" said Chase

"We know" said Jeremie

"We need to find out who did this" said Rebecca

"And who really doesn't want Aelita to have Jeremie" said Ulrich

"I'll go with him and we'll report it to principle Delmas" said Aelita

/Before Jeremie could ask, he was dragged out of the room by Aelita/

(REVIEWS ARE LOVE! SO LOVE ME!)


	17. Chapter 17, Roommates!

/Aelita and Jeremie were walking towards principle Delmas's office, hands held/

"Aelita I can get the principle, myself" said Jeremie

"Too bad, I'm coming with you anyway" said Aelita

/Jeremie tried to say something, but Aelita cut him off with a kiss/

"I'm staying, and I don't care if you say yes or no" said Aelita

/Aelita and Jeremie smiled at each other as they walked into the principles office/

"Hello Belpois, hello Stones" said Principle Delmas

"Hello" said Aelita

"Why are you here?" asked Principle Delmas

"Somebody broke into my room and made it look like the set for a fabreeze commercial" said Jeremie

/Principle Delmas continued to look at Jeremie/

"Alright, so someone trashed it?" asked Principle Delmas

"Yep" said Aelita

/Principle Delmas got out of his seat/

"Can you show me?" asked Principle Delmas

"Yes sir" said Jeremie

/The three of them walked out of the room/

* * *

/\/\/\/\At the Kadic gates/\/\/\/\/\

/Miranda, Jennifer, and Rebecca were walking towards the lunchroom when they saw the press again/

"Ugh, those vultures again?" asked Rebecca

/Jennifer and Miranda sighed as the press ran up to them/

"Uh, what do we do?" asked Rebecca

/Miranda grinned/

"Run" said Miranda simply

/The three of them ran as the press chased them/

* * *

\/\/\/In Jeremie's room/\/\/\/\

/Jeremie and Aelita showed the damage to principle Delmas/

"Well this doesn't look very good" said Principle Delmas

"No it doesn't" said Jeremie

/Principle Delmas noticed the message on the wall/

"It looks like a fan girl broke in here and decided to annoy miss Stones" said Principle Delmas

"And she succeeded" said Aelita

/Principle Delmas nodded and continued to look at the damage/

"I don't think that it'll be good for you to stay in here with the damage" said Principle Delmas

"Sir?" asked Jeremie

/Principle Delmas looked at the two curious teens standing in front of him/

"Maybe you'll be a lot more comfortable in miss Stones room until this gets fixed up" said Principle Delmas

/Jeremie and Aelita went wide eyed/

"Sir? I thought it was against the rules for boys and girls to sleep in the same room?" said Aelita

/Principle Delmas smiled, and he put his finger to his lips with a 'Shuuush' noise/

"Well, then I have no idea what you're talking about miss Stones" said Principle Delmas

/Jeremie and Aelita nodded in agreement, even though they knew what he meant/

"Thanks Mr. Delmas" said Jeremie

"Anytime" said Principle Delmas

/Principle Delmas walked out of the room, leaving Jeremie and Aelita looking at each other/

"Looks like we're roommates" said Aelita

"Yeah, so do you-" said Jeremie

/Aelita cut him off with a kiss/

"You should get your stuff, I'll help" said Aelita

/Jeremie and Aelita grinned at each other/

* * *

/\/\/\At the Hermitage, Twenty Minutes Later/\/\/\/\/\

/Chase was sitting on the couch with Dylan and Ulrich when he noticed Jeremie and Aelita walk in with Jeremie's laptop, and a suitcase/

"What's all that?" asked Chase

"Oh, um, Jeremie's going to stay with me for a couple of days until his room gets fixed" said Aelita

/Chase grinned/

"Alright, but be warned about my 'brotherly hospitality' if you go too far" said Chase with a smile

"Ha, ha, ha" said Aelita sarcastically

/Chase turned to look back at the TV as Jeremie and Aelita walked upstairs and into Aelita's room/

"So, I take it I'm sleeping on the floor?" asked Jeremie

"No" said Aelita

/Aelita laid down on her bed, she patted the pillow next to her/

"Ah" said Jeremie in realization

/Jeremie laid down next to Aelita as they both grinned, they started to snuggle next to each other/

* * *

\/\/\/\At Kadic\/\/\/\/\

/Jennifer, Rebecca, and Miranda made it to Miranda's room. Miranda locked the door behind her/

"Are we away from those pests?" asked Rebecca

"I think we're safe" said Jennifer

/The three girls breathed a sigh of relief/

"God, I haven't ran that fast since I was back in San Francisco" said Miranda

"Same here, but for me it was London" said Rebecca

/The three teens sat down as Miranda turned on her TV/

"You're from San Francisco?" asked Rebecca

"Yep" said Miranda

"I always wanted to go there" said Rebecca

"But you got stuck in Amiens?" asked Miranda

"Its still part of France!" said Jennifer

"Best part of the country" said Miranda

/The three girls started laughing/

(I said it before and I'll say it again, But I AM SO SORRY THAT I HAVEN'T UPDATED AS OFTEN AS I USED TO!)

(REVIEWS ARE LOVE! SO LOVE ME!)


	18. Chapter 18, So, new plan?

/\/\/\/\/One Day Later/\/\/\/\/\

/Jeremie woke up to see pink on his shoulder, he grinned as he shook Aelita/

"Aelita? Aelita, its time to get up" said Jeremie softly

/Aelita opened her eyes and yawned/

"I- Ugh, what time is it?" asked Aelita with grogginess

/Jeremie looked at the alarm clock, then looked back at Aelita/

"Around six thirty" said Jeremie

"I wish we can sleep a little more" said Aelita

"I know" said Jeremie

/Aelita grinned/

"What are you thinking?" asked Jeremie

"Well, I'm saying that we _could_ be sick today" said Aelita

"You want us to call ourselves off?" asked Jeremie

"Why not? Its not like our grades are going to suffer" stated Aelita

/Jeremie grinned/

"Well I guess we're staying here today" said Jeremie

/Aelita and Jeremie smiled as they both cuddled together/

* * *

\/\/\/\/\At Kadic/\/\/\/\/

/The group met at the lunchtable as they were stared at by half of the lunchroom/

"Where's princess and Einstein at?" asked Ulrich

"They text me and said they were sick" responded Yumi

"Sick? They seemed fine when I left" said Chase

/The group except for Chase snickered as they understood what being 'sick' meant/

"What's so funny?" asked Chase

"N- Nothing" said Jennifer

"No seriously, what's so funny?" asked Chase

"Just things" said Odd

"What things?! I love things! I'm the king of things!" said Chase

/The bell rang/

"Shit! Someone is telling me later!" said Chase

/The group got up and started heading towards their classes/

* * *

/\/\/\In Ms. Hertz's class, Ten Minutes Later/\/\/\/\/\/\

/Jeremie and Aelita walked down the stairs/

"Are you hungry?" asked Aelita

"Sure, what do you want?" asked Jeremie

"Well I think we got some waffles in the freezer that I can cook" said Aelita

"You can cook?" asked Jeremie with surprise

"Yep" said Aelita with a smile

/Jeremie smiled as he and Aelita put their arms around each other/

"Sure, its better than pancakes" said Jeremie

/Jeremie and Aelita shared a laugh as they heard a knock on the window/

"What the?" asked Jeremie

/Jeremie and Aelita turned to see two photographers taking pictures of them/

"You've got to be kidding me!" said Aelita in anger

"Get the hell out of here!" shouted Jeremie

/The photographers ran out of their view/

"I'm sorry about that princess" said Jeremie

"It's not your fault, those people are just vultures" said Aelita with disgust

"Yep" said Jeremie

"Alright, I should start making our waffles" said Aelita

"Do you need any help?" asked Jeremie

"Sorry but I'm fine, and remember the last time you tried to cook something?" asked Aelita

/Jeremie looked thoughtful/

"You have a very good point there" said Jeremie

"Good boy, now just wait in the living room or something" said Aelita

/Aelita walked towards the kitchen as Jeremie sat down on the couch in the living room/

* * *

\/\/\/\At Kadic/\/\/\/\/

/The group was walking towards class when they were ambushed by press people/

"Is it true that Chase and Rebecca are dating?!" asked a reporter

/Chase, Jennifer, Rebecca, and Dylan looked infuriated as the group looked at them/

"Uh, you guys should run" said Ulrich

/The reporters backed up a little as Dylan, Rebecca, Chase, and Jennifer started walking towards them/

"Y- You can't hurt us!" said a reporter

"Run" said Chase

/The reporters ran off as the group laughed/

"That scared them shitless!" said Miranda

"I hope so" said Yumi

/The group smiled/

* * *

/\/\/\At the Hermitage/\/\/\/\

/Jeremie watched as Aelita walked into the room with two plates of waffles with a fork on each plate, she smiled as she handed him his plate/

"Thanks Ai" said Jeremie

"Ai? Is that another nickname?" asked Aelita with a smile

"You don't like it?" asked Jeremie

"I actually like the sound of 'Ai'" said Aelita

/Jeremie and Aelita smiled at each other as Aelita sat next to Jeremie/

"Try it" said Aelita

/Jeremie ate a piece of waffle/

"Wow, this is really good" said Jeremie

/Aelita grinned as she cuddled next to Jeremie/

"Thanks" said Aelita

/They continued eating until Jeremie's laptop started beeping/

"XANA!" said Jeremie

"We need to go!" said Aelita

/The put down their plates and ran out the door/

* * *

/\/\/\/At Kadic/\/\/\/\/

/The group was walking towards their next classes when they heard noises/

"What's that?" asked Yumi

/The group looked up to see several black helicopters in the air above them/

"Chase? Is that who I think it is?" asked Dylan

"Yes it is Dylan, yes it is" said Chase

/Chase walked forward a little/

"FSB" said Chase through gritted teeth

(REVIEWS ARE LOVE! SO LOVE ME!)


	19. Chapter 19, An insane idea! (Number 38)

/Jeremie and Aelita ran to the group/

"Guys! Its XANA!" said Jeremie

"Uh Einstein? You're a little wrong with the news" said Ulrich

/Jeremie and Aelita looked up, and gasped as they saw the helicopters/

"I was wondering when they would notice us" said Dylan

"Same here" said Chase

/The group looked at the helicopters/

"Uh, what now?" asked Rebecca

"I'm going to see if I can't talk them out of here" said Chase

/Chase started running towards the Kadic dorms as everyone stood where they were/

"What the hell is he doing?" asked Jennifer

"How in the hell am I supposed to know?" asked Odd

"Odd, just shut up" said William

/Jeremie gasped/

"What is it Jeremie?" asked Aelita

"I can do a Return Trip!" said Jeremie

"News flash! It doesn't work!" said Miranda

"No, but I think I can repair it enough to do only one" said Jeremie

"One?" asked Ulrich

"Hey one is better than none!" said William

"OH MY GOD!" said Jennifer

/The group looked at the roof to see Chase looking at a helicopter/

"What the hell is he doing?!" asked Ulrich

* * *

/\/\/\On the roof/\/\/\/\

/Chase stared at a helicopter as it landed, he didn't flinch as he saw a familiar face walk out of it with two bodyguards/

"Long time no see" said Sergei

"Yep" said Chase

/They continued to stare at each other/

"Why are you here?" asked Chase

"For the express reason to kill you and all of your friends" sneered Sergei

"Ah, now tell me why XANA made an alert at the exact same time you came here" said Chase

"Its simple, I told him to do it so I can get into French airspace undetected" said Sergei

"I'll admit, you're a very clever bastard" said Chase

/Sergei grinned as he pulled out a pistol/

"Goodbye ghost, I'll be sure to kill your sister last" said Sergei

/Chase noticed a brick near his foot, he kicked it up and he grabbed it in midair, and he threw it at Sergei and made it hit Sergei's gun just as he fired. Then Chase ran towards the ledge, and jumped/

"THAT IDIOT!" said Jennifer

/Chase landed on the ground and put a hand on his foot/

"AGH!" hissed Chase with pain

/The group ran to him/

"Are you alright?!" asked Ulrich

"No! No I think I broke my ankle!" said Chase

"Why did you jump from a five story building!?" asked Miranda

"It was either that or I take a goddamn bullet to the face! So I took the logical choice!" said Chase

/The group saw Sergei on the roof, staring at them/

"We should go!" said Dylan

/Dylan and Ulrich put Chase's arms around their necks, then they all ran into the forest as Sergei cursed them in Russian/

* * *

"We need to get to the factory!" said Odd

"You don't say?" asked Chase with sarcasm

"You don't need to be a dick!" said Odd

"I'm sorry! I got a bone the size of a goddamn Sonic Screwdriver sticking out of my foot! So I get a little grouchy!" said Chase

"Alright! Alright!" said Odd

/The group got to the manhole/

* * *

/\/\/\/\Ten Minutes Later/\/\/\/\

/The group was running across the bridge/

"Hold on a second!" said Chase

/The group stopped as Ulrich and Dylan set Chase against the railing/

"What's wrong?" asked Jeremie

"The goddamn bone sticking out of my leg! It feels like its on fire!" said Chase

"Just hurt yourself somewhere else, then you'll focus on the pain in the other spot instead of your leg" suggested Odd

/The group looked at Odd/

"You know what? I'm crazy enough to do that!" said Chase with a grin

/Chase took out his pistol, and aimed it at his knee while also panting/

"You wouldn't" said Jennifer

"I, am not going to enjoy this" said Chase

/Chase pulled the trigger and seized up with a painful gasp/

"Are you okay?" asked Ulrich

/Chase stuttered for a moment, then looked at Ulrich/

"Wow! That woke me up!" said Chase

"Can you feel the pain in your ankle?" asked Miranda

"No! No I can't!" said Chase with happiness

"You're insane!" said William

"Damn right I am!" said Chase with a grin

/Dylan put Chase's arm around his neck, then they all continued to run/

"Are you stupid?! YOU SHOT YOURSELF!" said Aelita

"And it worked! I can't feel the pain in my ankle! Come to think of it, I can't feel my leg" said Chase

"You might have shot a nerve" said Dylan

"Huh, I was aiming for the knee cap but I guess I'll settle for the knee" said Chase

"When this is over, you and I are going to have a very long talk about that!" said Jennifer

"And I'm helping with the talk!" said Aelita

/The group continued running/

(REVIEWS ARE LOVE! SO LOVE ME!)


	20. Chapter 20, Only once?

/The group ran into the server room/

"God, I now that I think about it, shooting myself in the knee was a pretty horrible idea" said Chase

"You think?!" asked Jennifer

/Dylan set Chase against the wall/

"Just like fucking old times" said Chase grimly

"Ain't it just!" said Dylan

/The group ran to the ladder as Jeremie sat down on his chair, he put on his headset as he turned on the holomap/

"D- Did anyone hear a plane engine overhead?" whispered Chase slowly

"Hang in there" said Jeremie

"Wh- whatever you say dad" whispered Chase

"Dad?" asked Jeremie to himself

/Jeremie shook his head and turned to look at the screen/

* * *

\/\/\/\/\In the Ice Sector/\/\/\/\

/The group started running/

"Man, he looked like rubbish!" said Rebecca

"I know, he's lost his mind or something!" said Yumi

"Just like every story he's in!" said Ulrich

/The group saw the tower, it was heavily defended/

"Damn, this isn't going to be easy!" said William

"It never is, but we can do this, okay?" asked Dylan

"Okay" said William

"So, how are we going to play this?" asked Ulrich

/Odd grinned, then aimed his arm at Dylan/

"Odd? What the hell are you doing?" asked Dylan

/The group gasped as they saw XANA's symbols in his eyes/

"You've got to be fucking kidding me!" said Jennifer

/XANA-Odd fired and devirtualized Miranda, the rest of the group attacked Odd until he was devirtualized too/

* * *

\/\/\/\/\In the scanner room/\/\/\/\/

/Miranda and Odd stumbled out of their scanners/

"Wow, that sucked!" said Odd

"Tell me about it" said Miranda

/Odd and Miranda walked to the elevator, they went up to the server room to see Jeremie and Chase/

"H- Hi guys" said Chase

/Miranda walked over to Chase and crouched next to him/

"Are you alright?" asked Miranda

"Well, I- I'm pretty sure that I'm hearing the opening bars of 'Dixie' right now" said Chase

"Is he okay?" asked Odd

/Miranda opened Chase's eyes and took a look, she saw that his pupils were enlarged/

"I- I think he's in shock again" said Miranda

"But he isn't talking as much as he-" said Odd

"Dad?" whispered Chase

"What did he say?" asked Odd

/Miranda put her ear over his mouth/

"Dad? Aelita? Mom? Where are you going guys?" whispered Chase

"Chase? What are you talking about?" asked Miranda

/Chase leaned his head back with a sigh, then he closed his eyes/

"He's not dead is he?" asked Odd

"No, just passed out" said Miranda

"Huh" said Odd

/Jeremie pulled up a camera feed and gasped/

"We got Russians heading into the factory!" said Jeremie

"FSB?" asked Odd

"No! Its the goddamn Liberians!" said Miranda sarcastically

/The three teens looked at the monitor as the FSB commandos were trying to open the elevator doors/

"Uh, you should tell Aelita to hurry up" said Miranda

* * *

\/\/\/\/\/\In the Ice Sector/\/\/\/\/\

/Aelita ran into the tower as the FSB commandos broke open the doors/

"Hurry!" said Jeremie

/Aelita floated to the top as some commandos landed in the server room, Aelita heard a struggle as she entered Code: LYOKO/

"Tower deactivated!" said Aelita

"Return to the past now!" said Jeremie

/Jeremie pressed the enter key as a commando started to drag him away, then the white light engulfed them/

* * *

/\/\/\/\/\At Kadic/\/\/\/\

/The group met by the vending machines as they noticed Aelita and Jennifer walking towards them/

"This will be good" said Odd

"I bet" said Chase

/Aelita walked up to Chase, then slapped him in the face/

"OW!" said Chase

/Jennifer walked next to Aelita, then slapped Chase harder/

"OW! What was that for?!" asked Chase

"You shot yourself!" said Jennifer

/Chase looked thoughtful/

"I guess I did deserve that" said Chase with a smile

"You did" said Aelita

"So how far back did we go?" asked Yumi

"About, three or four weeks" said Jeremie

/The group went wide eyed/

"THREE WEEKS?!" asked Dylan

"I told you, I haven't fully fixed it yet!" said Jeremie

"But, its three weeks!" said Miranda

"Yeah, sorry about that" said Jeremie

/The group looked at each other and shrugged/

"So what about the FSB?" asked Odd

"We set them back a few weeks, and I don't think we'll see them again for a while" said Rebecca

"I hope so" said Dylan

/Odd went wide eyed/

"Something wrong?" asked Chase

"Yeah, now we know that those reporters are outside your house" said Odd

/The group grinned/

* * *

/\/\/\/\/\/\/One Hour Later/\/\/\/\/\/\

/The group looked at the reporters hiding in the brush/

"Ready?" asked Aelita

"Yep" said Alexandr

/The group stood up and started to throw eggs at the reporters, the reporters started cursing as they ran off/

"Well, that settles that" said Ulrich

"Somehow I don't think they'll come back for a while" said Yumi

"Nope" said William

/The group shared a laugh/

(REVIEWS ARE LOVE! SO LOVE ME!)


	21. Chapter 21, Grocery Shopping

/The Next Day/

/The group met in the living room of the Hermitage/

"Did you guys see the new episode of Code Lyoko?" asked Odd

"Yeah, and I saw the 'adjustments' you made" said Chase

"I'm going on record as saying, I don't like looking goth" said Aelita

"What? I thought it was a good touch!" said Odd

"They thought that the last season of Rosanne was a 'good touch', and look how that ended up" said Miranda

/The group shared a laugh/

"Wait, did I forget something?" asked Aelita to herself

/Aelita looked thoughtful, then she went wide eyed/

"Oh crap" said Aelita

"What is it?" asked Jeremie

"I got to go grocery shopping with Chase" said Aelita

"Why is that bad?" asked Yumi

"Because everyone knows about us, Lyoko, XANA, and everything else. Imagine the attention that we'll see" said Chase

"You got a good point, I'll come with you two" said Jeremie

"Jeremie, you really don't need to if you don't want to" said Aelita

"I know" said Jeremie

/Jeremie leaned over and kissed Aelita, causing Chase to look at them with an annoyed look/

"Ugh, PDA! PDA!" said Chase

"What's wrong with my brother seeing me kiss my boyfriend?" asked Aelita

"Its something that's annoying, that's all" said Chase

"I like breaking the rules then" said Aelita

"Who are you and what have you done with my sister?" asked Chase

/Chase and Aelita shared a laugh/

* * *

/\/\/\/\/\/\One Hour Later/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

/Jeremie, Chase, and Aelita stood outside of the grocery store/

"You guys realize that its going to go south once we get in there, right?" asked Aelita

"Yep" said Jeremie

"Alright, I need you two to stay with me at all times, and above all else I need you to hold fire-" said Chase

"This isn't a military mission" stated Aelita

"I know, but I like to pretend" said Chase

/Jeremie and Aelita shrugged as they walked inside the grocery store, drawing eyes from everyone in sight/

"Lets just get a cart, get the things, and go" said Jeremie

"You read my mind" said Aelita

/Chase and Jeremie got two shopping carts, then they followed Aelita towards the isles as several people were staring or taking pictures of them/

"This is going to go on Twitter" said Aelita

"Tell me about it" said Chase

/The three teens were stopped by two fans/

"Y- You're- You're the- the" stuttered the fan

"Sadly yes, we are" said Jeremie

"What do you want?" asked Chase

"C- Can I have a lock of Aelita's hair?" asked the fan

/The three teens went wide eyed/

"Uh, no" said Chase

"Please?" asked the fan

"No, sorry" said Aelita

/Chase got Jeremie and Aelita to follow him to another isle/

"Well, um, that was a little weird" said Aelita

"Yeah, but its still better than when I was in South Sudan" said Chase

"What?" asked Jeremie

"Trust me on this, you really don't want to know" said Chase

/Aelita and Jeremie looked at each other with a shrug/

* * *

/\/\/\/\/\/\Twenty Minutes Later\/\/\/\/\/\/\

/The three teens walked out of the store with grocery bags, they took off in a fast walk as everyone outside was staring at them/

"Well that was interesting" said Chase

"Jeremie, tell me that the return program is almost fixed" said Aelita

"I- No, its still taking a while to fix the unity tunings and the-" said Jeremie

"So much science mumbo jumbo! Just do it the redneck way. Hit it until it works!" said Chase

"Maybe that's how they do it in the American south, but I don't do it that way" said Jeremie

"Ah, so how long until its finally fixed?" asked Chase

"Um, probably a few months" said Jeremie

"Great" said Chase flatly

/The three teens started walking back to the Hermitage/

(REVIEWS ARE LOVE! SO LOVE ME!)


	22. Chapter 22, Explosions and bad Drawings

/Three Days Later, 4 miles from Amiens/

/Chase, William, and Ulrich were looking at a target that was on a haybale, William lifted up a bow and put an arrow in it as Ulrich lit the gasoline soaked end of it on fire/

"Light it!" said Chase

/William let the arrow go, then it hit the haybale and caused a small explosion/

"Nice one!" said Ulrich

"I- I feel great" said William

"Yeah, I know the feeling" said Chase

/The three teens sighed happily as they looked at the fiery inferno that used to be the haybale/

"So, do you think anyone heard the explosion?" asked Ulrich

"I doubt it, we're in the middle of a forest and we're miles from any building or road, we're good" said Chase

"Alright we blew something up, now what?" asked William

"Now we should get back to the Hermitage before reporters or Russians find us" said Chase

/The three teens nodded at each other as they started walking back towards the Hermitage/

* * *

/\/\/\/\/\At the Hermitage/\/\/\/\/\

/The rest of the group was sitting in the living room/

"I heard a really creepy rumor" said Odd

"What rumor?" asked Jeremie

"That people are making, uh, _drawings_, of us" said Odd

"Drawings? What drawings?" asked Aelita

"Uh, bad, _mature _drawings" said Odd

/The group had confused looks/

"What are you talking about?" asked Miranda

"Ugh, I mean that there's, um" said Odd

/Odd leaned towards the rest of the group/

"Sexual drawings" whispered Odd

/The group went wide eyed/

"You've got to be kidding me" said Jeremie

"Sadly, no I'm not" said Odd

"Wait, how did you find out about the drawings?" asked Aelita

/Odd blushed/

"You- You didn't look them up did you?" asked Yumi

/Odd didn't say anything as Ulrich, William, and Chase walked in/

"How did it go?" asked Rebecca

"Well, we got to blow up a bunch of random shit" said Chase

"How explosive?" asked Dylan

"Very" said William

/William, Chase, and Ulrich sat down on the floor/

"So, did Jeremie get set up in your room yet?" asked Chase

"Yeah, we're fine" said Aelita

"The air mattress is actually pretty comfortable" said Chase

"Um, it had a hole in it and we couldn't fix it" said Jeremie

"Wait, then where were you sleeping?" asked Chase

/Jeremie and Aelita blushed deeply as Chase had a very confused look on his face/

"JEREMIE'S BEEN SLEEPING IN AELITA'S BE-" said Odd

/Odd was slapped upside of his head by Aelita/

"So who got that pop quiz in world history?" asked Alexandr trying to change the subject

"I did, how in the hell am I supposed to know when Hitler invaded Poland?" asked William

"September 1st, 1939, and it was a dual invasion with the Soviet Union in the east" said Chase

"See! You're the history guru!" said William

"Don't worry William, I'm sure you did a good job on it" said Alexandr

"I'll believe it when I see it" said William

"Eh, you still probably did better than me" said Odd

"How so?" asked Ulrich

"Question number three" said Odd

"What year did Abraham Lincoln become president of the United States?" asked Jennifer

"I put answer B, '1935'" said Odd

/The group, including Odd, shared a laugh/

(REVIEWS ARE LOVE! SO LOVE ME!)


	23. Chapter 23, The Pychopath

/Later that day/

/Jennifer and Aelita were talking in Aelita's room/

"Have you seen any of the merchandise they're selling of us?" asked Jennifer

"No, what did they make?" asked Aelita

"Action figures, lunch boxes, posters, shirts, cupcakes with our faces on them, and a bunch of other random shit" said Jennifer

"Action figures? Really?" asked Aelita

"Sadly yes" said Jennifer

"I never understood why people waste so much time" said Aelita

"Are you talking about Odd and his fanfiction?" asked Jennifer

"I, um, I actually took a look at it" said Aelita

"Seriously?" asked Jennifer

"Yeah, he's writing for the show now and its not that bad, well besides the 'adjustments' he made" said Aelita

"You're preaching to the choir" said Jennifer

* * *

/\/\/\/\/\/\At the Hermitage, twenty minutes later\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

/The rest of the group was sitting in the living room as William walked up to them, with a hat/

"What are you wearing?" asked Rebecca

"A stetson" said William

"A stetson?" asked Odd

"Cowboy hat" said William

/William leaned on the wall/

"Why are you wearing a cowboy hat?" asked Dylan

"I figured I'd try and look for a disguise so I can get past the mob of fans" said William

"You're going to need more than a hat" said Chase

"I know" said William

"How are the show's reviews doing?" asked Miranda

"Sky high, but I think we're getting way too much attention on us" said Yumi

"I agree, we need to fix the RTTP before someone tries to do something bad to us" said Chase

/The group heard a knock on the door, Ulrich got up and answered it/

"Can I help you?" asked Ulrich

/The group looked and saw a man, who had a hat made of tinfoil/

"Is he okay?" asked Yumi

"Do you need a doctor, sir?" asked Aelita

/The man smiled as the group noticed he had something in his hand/

"Wait, what is that?" asked Jeremie

"Oh crap" said Dylan

/The man lifted up the knife and started a struggle with Ulrich/

"Help him!" said Miranda

/Chase, Dylan, and Alexandr ran and tackled the man as Ulrich backed off, and Yumi ran to him/

"Are you alright?" asked Yumi

/Ulrich looked at his arm, dark red blood was coming out of a wound/

"Yeah, I think I am" said Ulrich

"That needs to be looked at" said William

/Dylan and Alexandr lifted up the man, opened the front door, and basically threw him off the porch and onto the sidewalk/

"Get out of here! Before I exercise my second amendment rights!" said Chase

/The man ran away with a terrified look/

"What the hell was that all about?" asked Jennifer

"That guy looked crazy" said Dylan

/Chase looked at Ulrich's arm/

"Dude that's pretty deep, you're going to have to get it checked out" said Chase

"I think you're right" said Ulrich

"I'll go with Ulrich" said Yumi

/Yumi grabbed Ulrich's hand, and led him out of the house with Odd following them both/

"Did Odd go with them?" asked Jeremie

"Yeah" said Miranda

"I'll get my gun, before that weirdo guy comes back" said Chase

"Uh, can't you just call the police?" asked Aelita

"I could, but then it would be a lot more boring" said Chase

"And a lot more safer than a teenager with a shotgun" said Aelita

"But-" said Chase

"I said that we're calling the cops, and I wasn't asking" said Aelita

"I- Fine, I guess we can try the police for once" said Chase

"You two argue a lot from the look of it" stated Alexandr

"We're brother and sister, why wouldn't we?" asked Aelita

"Good point" said Alexandr

* * *

/\/\/\/\/\At Kadic/\/\/\/\/\

/Yumi, Ulrich, and Odd were walking through the gates of Kadic/

"How bad does it hurt?" asked Yumi

/Ulrich winced as he put a hand on his wound/

"A normal person would probably ask for a painkiller" said Ulrich

"Don't worry, we'll go to the nurse and you'll be okay" said Yumi

/The three teens were stopped by Sissi/

"Woah, what happened to Ulrich?" asked Sissi

"None of your business" said Odd smugly

"It was that Enheart kid wasn't it? Or his brother? I know that they have a bunch of guns and stuff" said Sissi

"No, now leave us alone before we sick Miranda on you" said Yumi

/Sissi had a terrified look on her face as she ran away/

"Wow, why was she scared of Miranda?" asked Ulrich

"Because Miranda basically kicked her ass a few days ago" said Yumi

"Seriously? About what?" asked Odd

"Sissi started hitting on Alex, then she pushed Miranda to the ground, and it ended with Miranda punching Sissi, a lot" said Yumi

"Good for her" said Ulrich

/The three teens walked into the nurses office/

* * *

/\/\/\/\/\/\At the Hermitage/\/\/\/\/\/\

/A police car was outside the Hermitage/

"So he was attacked?" asked a cop

"Yes, we don't know why" said Jeremie

"So mister Stern opened the door, and a random person just started to try and stab him?" asked a cop

"Yes, again" said William

"Ah, well my son is a pretty big fan so-" said a cop

"Can we please just worry about our friend before you start asking for an autograph?" asked Miranda

/The cops nodded/

"Where is he now?" asked a cop

"He, his girlfriend, and one of our friends went to the nurses office at Kadic academy" said Rebecca

"Alright, we'll head over there, but you people need to have an officer for safety" said a cop

"No chance, I have a gun upstairs, so if he tries to break in again then he's going to have a very bad day" said Chase

"We'll still put an officer here, just to be safe" said a cop

/A small group of the officers walked out of the living room, and started walking towards Kadic/

(REVIEWS ARE LOVE! SO LOVE ME!)


	24. Chapter 24, Another Crowd

/At Kadic/

/Ulrich was being looked at by Yolande as Yumi and Odd stood by the door/

"Its pretty serious, I think you should head to the hospital" said Yolande

"Its that bad?" asked Ulrich

"Yes, and it needs to be looked at by a doctor immediately" said Yolande

"Thanks Yolande" said Ulrich

/Yolande smiled as the group walked out of the office/

"Alright, I'll take you with me to the hospital" said Yumi

"I'll come with" said Odd

/The three teens started walking towards the hospital/

* * *

/\/\/\/\/\At the Hermitage/\/\/\/\/\

/The group was noticing the crowd of people gathering in front of the house/

"Wow, people must really love Ulrich" said Rebecca

"Yeah, he's pretty popular in the show's community" said Aelita

"Lucky bastard" said Dylan

/The group looked at the detective sitting in a chair next to them/

"So you're watching us for a while?" asked Chase

"Yep" said Officer Collins

"Ah, now why is there a bunch of people outside?" asked William

"How in the hell am I supposed to know?" asked Officer Collins

"Sheesh, you don't need to have a dick attitude about it" said Jennifer

"Oh really? Well I honestly don't give a shit what you have to say" said Officer Collins

/Officer Collins went back to listening to his Ipod as Jennifer held Chase back/

"Its alright" said Jennifer

"That prick just-" said Chase

"Chase, Its okay, please don't do anything rash" said Jennifer

/Chase looked thoughtful/

"I- Alright" said Chase

/Jennifer smiled/

"So where's Ulrich, Odd, and Yumi?" asked William

"Yumi texted me, and said she was with them at the hospital" said Aelita

"That was a pretty bad slash on his arm" said Chase

"Ya don't say?" said Officer Collins sarcastically

/Chase looked at Officer Collins/

"Here's a suggestion, you could shut the fuck up and turn the volume up on your Ipod" said Chase

/Chase looked back at the group/

"That guy is really pissing me off" said Chase

"Same here" said Aelita

/The group looked back at Officer Collins with interest/

* * *

/\/\/\/\/\At the hospital/\/\/\/\/\

/Yumi was sitting next to Ulrich, who was sitting in a chair while his arm was being stitched/

"Ow!" said Ulrich

"Careful, you don't want to make this bigger" said a doctor

"I know" said Ulrich

/Yumi grabbed his other hand/

"You're going to be fine" said Yumi

"Yeah, I know" said Ulrich

/Yumi sighed happily and leaned her head on Ulrich's shoulder/

"I take it that I should go and check out the vending machines" said Odd

"Yeah" said Yumi

/Odd nodded and walked out of the room/

"Wow, I thought he would try and stay" said Ulrich

"Same here, but the privacy is really good" said Yumi

"Sorry, but you still have another person in the room" said the doctor with a smile

/Ulrich and Yumi blushed/

* * *

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/At the Hermitage/\/\/\/\/\/\/

/The group looked at the crowd, there was several people with signs that had words like 'get well soon Ulrich!' or 'I love you Odd!' and stuff like that/

"Wow" said Rebecca

"Yeah, this is gonna turn bad unless we get them all out of here" said Aelita

"Any bright ideas?" asked Chase

"Wait, you don't have one?" asked Aelita

"Sometimes I don't, now what in the hell are we gonna do about the crowd outside?" asked Chase

"Um, let me think" said Jeremie

"Oh sure! Let the nerd figure out how to get rid of a crowd!" said Officer Collins

"Collins, just shut the hell up before I grab my bat" said Dylan

"Alright, maybe we can distract them again" said Jeremie

"Good idea" said Jennifer

"Who's gonna distract them?" asked Miranda

/Everyone looked at Chase/

"You've got to be kidding me" said Chase

"Nope" said Alexandr

"And why should I be the one to do it?" asked Chase

"Because the rewards are worth the effort" said Jennifer seductively

/Chase looked at Jennifer with interest/

"I- Alright, but I take Dil with me" said Chase

"WHAT?! Why me?" asked Dylan

"Because this is still easier than when you and me were in Helsinki, so I'm getting help for this" said Chase

"But, can't you just take Alexandr?!" asked Dylan

/Rebecca grabbed Dylan's hand/

"Trust me, you're going to love the rewards if you get rid of the crowd outside" said Rebecca seductively

"I-" said Dylan

/Rebecca cut him off with a kiss, then she broke it and looked at Dylan/

"Okay, I'm in" said Dylan

/Rebecca giggled as she kissed Dylan's cheek/

"Alright, how are we gonna do this?" asked Chase

"Maybe we can get them with costumes or something" said Dylan

"That's not a bad idea, get them away with how you're dressed on Lyoko!" said Aelita

"Alright, lets move" said Chase

/Chase and Dylan walked out of the back door, then to the garage/

"Just like old times" said Dylan

"Yeah, ain't it just?" said Chase

/They both got their replica costumes out of a bin/

/\/\/\/\/\/\Twenty Minutes Later/\/\/\/\/\/\

/Chase and Dylan stood next to each other, down the road from the crowd/

"This is gonna be good" said Dylan

"Be ready to run, fast" said Chase

/Dylan nodded as he and Chase looked at the crowd/

"HEY! OVER HERE!" shouted Dylan

/The crowd turned to look at the two teens that were down the road/

"ITS THEM!" shouted a fan

/Chase and Dylan ran as the crowd started chasing them/

* * *

/\/\/\/\/\/\At the hospital/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

/Yumi and Ulrich walked out of the front door/

"That was fun, lets never do that again" said Ulrich

/Yumi laughed/

"Yeah, good idea" said Yumi

/Yumi and Ulrich smiled as they started walking back towards the Hermitage/

(REVIEWS ARE LOVE! SO LOVE ME!)


	25. Chapter 25, Another rescue

/In the forest/

/Chase and Dylan were still running from the crowd/

"This is like a goddamn marathon!" shouted Dylan

"Ya don't say?" said Chase sarcastically

/They kept running, until Dylan tripped on a rock, Dylan fell to the ground as Chase stopped/

"Dil!" shouted Chase

"Leave me! Go!" shouted Dylan

"But-" said Chase

"GO!" shouted Dylan

/Chase nodded and ran off as Dylan turned to face the crowd/

"This is gonna be bad" said Dylan

/Dylan closed his eyes as the crowd absorbed him/

* * *

/\/\/\/\/\At the Hermitage, Twenty Minutes Later/\/\/\/\/\

/The group jumped in shock a little as Chase ran inside the building/

"Where's Dylan at?" asked Rebecca

"Getting swarmed by a crowd!" said Chase

"WHAT?! YOU LEFT HIM THERE?!" asked Rebecca with anger

"Becca, relax, I'll go and get his stupid ass back here" said Chase

"I'm coming with" said Ulrich

"Me too" said Odd

"Lets move then" said Chase

/Chase, Ulrich, and Odd walked out of the back door to the Hermitage/

"That sodding idiot left my boyfriend to a crowd of goddamn radical fans!" said Rebecca with anger

"I don't blame you for being angry, but there had to have been a good reason" said Miranda

"Maybe, but I'm still pissed off about it" said Rebecca

* * *

/\/\/\/\/\/\Outside/\/\/\/\/\/\/

/Chase, Ulrich, and Odd noticed Dylan in the middle of a large crowd/

"How do we do this?" asked Odd

"I'll get them out of here" said Chase

/Chase walked onto the road and took out his pistol, then he fired a few rounds in the air while shouting something in English, then the crowd ran away in terror/

"That ought to do it" said Chase

/Chase, Ulrich, and Odd walked to Dylan, who was sitting in the middle of the pathway/

"Are you okay?" asked Ulrich

"Yeah, its not as bad as when I was in Liberia" said Dylan

/Chase helped up Dylan/

"Don't fucking remind me" said Chase with a smile

"Alright, we should get back so we can see Rebecca murder Chase" said Odd

"Why is she mad at him?" asked Dylan

"Because he left you here or something like that" said Ulrich

"And honestly, I am a little scared of her" said Chase

"Seriously?" asked Odd

"Terrified, actually" said Chase

/The four teens shared a laugh as they started walking back towards the Hermitage/

* * *

/\/\/\/\/\At the Hermitage/\/\/\/\/\/

/The group noticed the three boys walking in, Rebecca got out of her seat and nearly tackled Dylan in a hug/

"Don't ever do that again!" warned Rebecca

"You got it" said Dylan

/Rebecca looked at Chase with anger/

"Don't, ever, do that again" said Rebecca

"Yes ma'am" said Chase

/Rebecca grabbed Dylan's hand and led him to the couch/

"Alright we saved him, now what?" asked Yumi

"I'm getting close, very close to fixing the RTTP codes and-" said Jeremie

"In French please?" asked Odd

"I'm close to fixing the computer, but there's still a problem" said Jeremie

"Alright, we'll talk more about this tomorrow" said Chase

"Yeah, I'm exhausted" said Dylan

"Don't worry, I remembered that I still have to give you your reward for getting rid of the crowd a few hours ago" said Rebecca

"I like the sound of that, what did you have in mind?" asked Dylan

"Sheesh, get a room you two!" said Odd

/Rebecca and Dylan blushed deeply/

(REVIEWS ARE LOVE! SO LOVE ME!)


	26. Chapter 26, It gets better and better

/Three Weeks Later/

/The group was attending a photo shoot, they were all sitting in a room with cameras and a bunch of other equipment/

"They want to take pictures of us?" asked Odd

"Yep, I just hope that they get my good side" said William

"Good side? Yeah, whatever you say" said Alexandr

/The group noticed a man with a camera walk to them/

"Which one of you is Ulrich Stern?" asked the man

"Uh, I am" said Ulrich

"You and whoever Alexandr Myakovsky is, are both coming with me" said the man

"Got it" said Alexandr

/Ulrich and Alexandr got out of their seats and walked with the man into another room/

"What are they taking pictures of us for?" asked Dylan

"I don't know, I think its modeling or something" said Aelita

/Yumi gasped, then started laughing uncontrollably/

"What's so funny?" asked Odd

/Yumi pointed to a sign that said "Francois's sexual picture studios"/

"Oh, my, god," said Chase

/The group laughed uncontrollably as Alexandr and Ulrich ran out towards them/

"We're leaving!" said Ulrich

"What's the matter? You didn't want to make out with my boyfriend?" asked Miranda playfully

"WE'RE, LEAVING!" said Alexandr

/The group except for Alexandr and Ulrich, was laughing uncontrollably as they left the studio/

* * *

"-I didn't know you swing like that!" said Odd

"Odd, shut up!" said Alexandr

"Guy has a point, you surprised me!" said Dylan

"Shut, up, and never speak about that ever again!" said Ulrich

"Oh, our lips are sealed!" said Aelita

/Ulrich and Alexandr grunted in anger as the group walked into the Hermitage/

"Ulrich and Alex sitting in a tree! K-I-" said Odd

/Odd was hit in the shoulder by Chase/

"Okay that's enough" said Miranda

"What now?" asked Rebecca

"Now we should think about how we're gonna get past the expo later today" said Jeremie

"Expo?" asked Ulrich

"We all have to go and basically have a question and answer session with a bunch of people" said Jennifer

/The group groaned in annoyance/

"Kill me now" said Dylan

"Don't jinx it" said Chase

"Where is it at?" asked Aelita

"Some convention center, in Paris" said Jennifer

"Paris? That's a two to five hour drive" said Chase

"Well the sooner we leave, the sooner we get there" said William

"Good point" said Odd

"I'll find a bus schedule from Amiens to Paris" said Miranda

/Miranda pulled out her smart phone and started to look/

"Can't we just do what those idiots in Hollywood do?" asked Odd

"Oh this will be good to hear" said Chase

"Hear me out! I'm thinking that we could call a limo company" said Odd

/The group looked at Odd/

"A limo company?" asked William

"Why not?" asked Odd

"It seems a little snobby" said Jeremie

"I actually kinda want to try it" said Miranda

"Can't hurt" said Yumi

"Alright then, I'll call them" said Odd

/Odd pulled out his cell phone/

(REVIEWS ARE LOVE! SO LOVE ME!)


	27. Chapter 27, The Expo

/Later That Day/

/The group got out of the limo, they took in the sight of the massive expo in front of them/

"This is gonna be boring" said Odd

/The group saw a massive crowd running towards them/

"Well, its gonna be more terrifying than boring" said William

/The group braced themselves as the crowds swarmed them/

* * *

/\/\/\/\/\Twenty Minutes Later/\/\/\/\/\/\

/The group ran into their waiting room, Aelita locked the door behind them/

"Are they still following us?" asked Dylan

"No, no I think we're okay" said Yumi

/The group breathed a sigh of relief/

"Hey, did they ever catch that guy who slashed Ulrich's arm?" asked Odd

"Yeah, and officer Collins is out of our house" said Chase

"Great, that guy was an asshole" said Alexandr

"Someone tell me the computer is nearly fixed" said Miranda

"I'm positive, it'll be fixed by the end of the week" said Jeremie

"Great" said Odd

/A man walked into the room/

"Five minutes, everyone" said the man

/The man walked out of the room/

"Now we get to do a rubbish Q/A session with a bunch of sodding idiots" said Rebecca

"Lets just get this thing done and dusted" said Dylan

/The group walked out of the room/

* * *

/\/\/\/\Five Minutes Later, in the convention room/\/\/\/\/\

/The group was sitting behind a long table with microphones, they saw several hundred people in front of them/

"This is gonna take a while" whispered Chase

"Yep" whispered Aelita

/The group saw a man walk to a microphone on a stand/

"Uh, this is where we ask questions, right?" asked the man

"Yes" said Yumi

"Oh, um, a- are you hungry?" asked the man

/The group looked at each other, then back to the man/

"Uh, no, no I think we're fine" said Jeremie

"I guess I could eat" said Odd

"That's what you usually do, Odd" said Aelita

/The man nodded and sat back down in his seat, then the group saw a kid wearing a replica of Odd's outfit, walk to the microphone/

"Wow, nice outfit!" said Odd

"Thanks!" said the kid

"Who do you want to ask?" asked Chase

"Odd" said the kid

"What is it?" asked Odd

"Um, w- what's your favorite food?" asked the kid

/Odd had a thoughtful look/

"Well, I'd have to say, if I only had one food for the rest of my life, it'll probably be peanut butter and banana sandwiches" said Odd

/The rest of the group, except for Chase and Dylan, looked disgusted/

"Ew" said Rebecca

"Hey, its actually pretty good" said Dylan

"As long as you don't eat one of them near us, then we'll be okay" said William

"You just don't appreciate fine dining" said Chase

/The kid went back to his seat, then a fat man (who was oddly wearing Princess Leia's costume from Star Wars episode IV) walked to the microphone/

"Uh, nice costume?" said Miranda

"Thank you" said the man

"What do you want to ask?" asked Ulrich

"Uh, how many places has Chase and Dylan been to?" asked the man

/Chase and Dylan grinned/

"Uh, basically everywhere from Alaska to Timbuktu, and New York to Sydney, well basically most countries in the world" said Chase

"And are you really from the future?" asked the man

"I won't confirm nor deny it" said Dylan

/The man shrugged, and then went back to his seat/

"I guess we got time for one more-" said Alexandr

/A man ran onto the podium the group was on, and then stopped in front of Aelita/

"MARRY ME, AELITA!" shouted the man

"Security!" shouted Aelita

/Two security guards tackled the man, and basically dragged him away from the group/

"Are you alright, princess?" asked Jeremie

"Yeah, I think I'm fine" said Aelita

"We got to do one more question, and then we got to go" said Chase

/The group saw a little girl walk up to the microphone/

"Hello" said the little girl

"Hello" said the group

"Um, I got a question for Jeremie" said the little girl

"What do you want to ask?" asked Jeremie

"Its not a question, I just want to say that you and Aelita are cute together!" said the little girl

/Aelita and Jeremie blushed with an impressive shade of crimson, as the little girl went back to her seat, and the group laughed at the entire sight/

"Alright, thanks for your time" said Yumi

/The group got out of their seats and walked backstage/

"Well, that went better than usual" said Rebecca

"That guy who ran up to Aelita, man, that kinda made me a little annoyed" said Chase

"Same here" said Jeremie

"So you're close to fixing the RTTP codes?" asked Alexandr

"I think so" said Jeremie

"How far back in time do we have to go?" asked Miranda

"Far, until just before the coding broke" said Jeremie

"That was at least four months ago" stated Ulrich

"I know, but we have to go back that far so that no one remembers ant of this" said Jeremie

"Except us" said Aelita

"Right, so now I just have to figure out what's wrong with it, and then we'll be home free" said Jeremie

/The group looked at each other, then sighed/

"Lets just get it done and dusted" said Dylan

"I'll show you guys the computer in a few days, the server room is a little messy, thanks to the tools and stuff" said Jeremie

"How messy?" asked Yumi

"Well, I'm getting worried that blindfolded people will walk in for a Fabreeze commercial" joked Jeremie

/The group shared a laugh/

(REVIEWS ARE LOVE! SO LOVE ME!)


	28. Chapter 28, Flaming Jenga

(I DO NOT own Breaking Bad, Doctor Who, or Jenga)

/The Next Day/

/The group met in the lunchroom again/

"It looks like people aren't staring at us that much anymore" said Rebecca

"I know, maybe people are getting used to the idea that we're the Lyoko warriors" said Yumi

"So what time do we leave?" asked Rebecca

"Around seven" said Dylan

"What are you two talking about?" asked Jennifer

"We're going on a date" said Dylan

"Seriously?" asked Miranda

"Yeah, its just a walk in the forest, so no big deal" said Rebecca

"That's good" said Aelita

/The group heard the bell ring, and they got up to go to class/

* * *

/\/\/\/\/\Several Hours Later/\/\/\/\/\/

/Dylan knocked on the door to Rebecca's room, he smiled as she opened it and looked at him/

"Hi" said Rebecca

"Hi" said Dylan

/The couple locked hands as Rebecca locked the door behind her, then they started walking out of the dorms/

"So where do you want to go first?" asked Dylan

"Well, I'm kinda hungry" said Rebecca

"Same here" said Dylan

"Well lets go eat then" said Rebecca

/Rebecca and Dylan walked out of the building to go and find a fast food place/

* * *

/\/\/\Two Hours Later, at the nearby park/\/\/\/\/\/

"So how are you?" asked Dylan

"Can't complain, but the weather is getting a bit rubbish if you ask me" said Rebecca

"Yep, its still better than when I was in London" said Dylan

"I'm from there" stated Rebecca

"Really? I love that city!" said Dylan

"Same here, god those were good times" said Rebecca

/Dylan and Rebecca saw a bench, they walked to it and sat down/

"Tell me about it" said Dylan

"Well, I have a sister who lives in Northern Ireland, and my parents live on the other side of town" said Rebecca

"A sister? You never said you had one" said Dylan

"I'm a shy person" said Rebecca

"Ah" said Dylan

"And we moved to France about a year ago" said Rebecca

"Yeah I heard about that, you sat at the table and told everyone that you knew about Lyoko" said Dylan

"(Laughs) You should have seen the look on their faces!" said Rebecca

"So, why did you move here?" asked Dylan

"My father got a transfer to Amiens, he and my mom both work for MI6" said Rebecca

/Dylan had a surprised look on his face/

"MI6? Wow, I still remember when I was with them" said Dylan

"You were with MI6? When?" asked Rebecca

"Me and Chase did a tour in Myanmar with them about seven years ago" said Dylan

"Ah" said Rebecca

/The couple noticed several people staring at them/

"We should head back" said Rebecca

"Yeah, here's hoping they don't follow us" said Dylan

/The couple locked hands and started walking back towards Kadic/

* * *

/\/\/\/\/At the Hermitage/\/\/\/\/\

/The group was standing outside, they had a Jenga tower on a makeshift table/

"This is gonna be one of the stupidest things I have ever done" said Miranda

/Odd was looking at Jenga blocks, the tower was over a protective fire proof sheet/

"Are you sure that you want to try this?" asked Chase

"Bring it on" said Odd

"Alright, its your funeral" said William

/William took out a lighter, then lit the Jenga tower on fire/

"Ladies and gentleman, welcome to flaming Jenga" said Chase

"And where did you learn this?" asked Ulrich

"Somewhere over in Pakistan, or India, one of those places" said Chase

/The group looked at the fiery tower/

"So, who's going first?" asked Aelita

"I'll do it" said Alexandr

/Alexandr slowly lifted his hand up, then quickly took a block from the flaming tower/

"Not bad" said Yumi

"Yeah, but I nearly burnt my hand" said Alexandr

"What do you expect? Its called 'flaming Jenga' for a reason" said Miranda

"True" said Alexandr

/The group looked at the fiery tower/

* * *

/\/\/\/\/\/At Kadic/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

/Rebecca and Dylan walked into Dylan's room/

"That was a nice walk" said Rebecca

"Yeah" said Dylan

/The couple lied down on the bed, Dylan put his arm around Rebecca's waist as Rebecca put her head on Dylan's chest/

"I heard that people think we're a cute couple" said Rebecca

"Yeah, I heard Milly and Tamiya did a short story on us about a week ago" said Dylan

"Really? Huh, good writing material for them, I guess" said Rebecca

"So, um, how's acting?" asked Dylan

"Pretty good, I've brushed up on my Korean, and I'm starting to learn Russian" said Rebecca

"Russian? I always loved borscht" said Dylan

"You love borscht too?!" asked Rebecca

/Dylan and Rebecca looked at each other with surprise, then they started laughing/

* * *

/\/\/\/\/\/\At the Hermitage/\/\/\/\/\/\

/Odd took another fiery Jenga block, causing the fiery tower to collapse in on itself/

"JENGA!" shouted the group

"Anybody burned badly?" asked Jeremie

"I am" said Chase

/Chase showed his arm to the group, a big black welt was on his wrist/

"Ouch, that has to hurt" said Jennifer

"It does, but its still not as bad the first time I played flaming Jenga" said Chase

"You played it before?" asked Ulrich

"I did, back in India or Pakistan, it was one of those places I know that" said Chase

"Ah" said Aelita

/The group looked at what was left of the Jenga tower, embers were everywhere near it/

"So what do you guys want to do now?" asked William

"Um, five finger filet?" asked Alexandr

"Thanks, but I'd rather not cut off one of my fingers" said Yumi

"How about we go inside and watch some old episodes of Breaking Bad, or Doctor Who?" asked Aelita

/The group looked at her/

"I could live with that" said Jeremie

"And I needed to get some gauze form the first aid kit anyway" said Chase

/The group walked into the Hermitage/

(REVIEWS ARE LOVE! SO LOVE ME!)


	29. Chapter 29, Odd and his uniform

/The group walked inside the Hermitage and sat on the couch/

"So flaming Jenga, huh?" said Ulrich

"Yep, those Pakistani's know how to make a adrenaline rush" said Chase

"You and your stories" said Aelita

"Sis, you haven't even hit the tip of the iceberg yet" said Chase

/The group sat in silence/

"I want a burger" said Odd

"And people in hell want a slushie" said Dylan

/Odd and Dylan chuckled/

"So is the computer almost fixed?" asked Ulrich

"Its the same answer I said three hours ago" said Jeremie

"At the end of the week, we know" said Yumi

/The group looked towards the Doctor Who episode on the TV/

"So did Jeremie's room get fixed yet?" asked Chase

"Yes, but he's kinda staying the night" said Aelita

"It's been three weeks" stated Chase

/Aelita and Jeremie blushed deeply/

"Just keep it under first base, and we'll be fine" said Chase with a smile

/Aelita and Jeremie blushed deeper as they locked hands/

"Alright, what do we do now?" asked Yumi

/Chase's eyes went wide/

"Oh crap" said Chase

"What is it?" asked William

"I forgot that I have to do something with some soldiers that's visiting Kadic" said Chase

"Soldiers? From where?" asked Yumi

"From the United States, and England" said Chase

"Well, I'm coming with" said Dylan

"Sounds like fun" said Odd

"Wait, why is there soldiers at Kadic?" asked Ulrich

"Something about recruiting, I think" said Aelita

"They're recruiting at Kadic? Weird" said Yumi

"You should see it in America, they do stuff like this at least once a month, at least at my old school" said Miranda

"Alright, lets head out" said Chase

/Chase, Dylan, Odd, and Ulrich got up and walked out of the Hermitage/

* * *

/\/\/\/\/\/\Twenty Minutes Later, at Kadic/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

/Dylan and Chase were dressed in military fatigues/

"I missed this outfit" said Dylan

"You're not to only one" said Chase

/Chase and Dylan saw Ulrich and Odd coming out of separate dressing rooms, also dressed in military fatigues/

"I feel like a clown in this outfit" said Ulrich

"What? I think there's a couple of girls at the mall who love a guy in uniform!" said Odd

/Dylan, Chase, and Ulrich groaned/

"Whatever you say, Odd" said Chase

/The four teens shrugged, then walked to a table that had two US Army soldiers next to it/

"Wow, I didn't realize that a Captain was going to be so young" said Sgt. Kowalski

"I bet" said Chase

/Odd and Ulrich looked at each other, then shrugged/

* * *

/\/\/\/\/\/\At the Hermitage/\/\/\/\/\/

/The rest of the group was watching Doctor Who/

"I don't like this show" said Yumi

"Seriously? I'm actually surprised" said Miranda

"I just never got into science fiction" said Yumi

"Ah, that sucks" said Aelita

"So what's with the police box?" asked William

/Miranda groaned/

"Its a time machine" said Miranda

"A time machine? It sounds like a British Bill and Ted rip off" said William

/The rest of the group, except for Yumi, looked at William with a mixture of shock and anger/

* * *

/\/\/\/\/\/\At Kadic/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

/Chase, Dylan, Ulrich, and Odd were walking back towards the Hermitage/

"That was easy" said Ulrich

"And they let you keep the uniform" said Dylan

"I know! I can't wait to try it on when the weekends over" said Odd

"Hey! You better treat that uniform with respect" warned Chase

"Uh, sure, yeah why not?" said Odd

/The four teens walked onto the front porch of the Hermitage, to see William run out of the door and away from them/

"What the hell was that all about?" asked Chase

/The teens saw Miranda and Aelita walk out of the house/

"Why did William run out?" asked Chase

"He said that Doctor Who was basically a British Bill and Ted rip off" said Aelita

/Dylan, Odd, and Chase looked infuriated as Ulrich walked into the house with a confused look on his face/

"I'll get the pitchforks" said Dylan

"Torches are in the shed" said Chase

(REVIEWS ARE LOVE! SO LOVE ME!)


	30. Chapter 30, Time Travel is boring

/A few hours later/

/The group was walking towards the factory/

"Where did William go?" asked Yumi

"He ran off, probably in hiding" said Chase

"Wow, you people and your Doctor Who" said Ulrich

"Yep" said Miranda

/The group got to the ropes, then they slid down and ran into the elevator/

"Tell me that the computer is almost fixed" said Chase

"I could fix it in a few hours" said Jeremie

"Good" said Dylan

/The group saw as the elevator doors opened, they noticed that there was tool boxes and a bunch of other stuff in the server room/

"Uh, wow" said Rebecca

"Hoarders needs to do a special on you" said Ulrich

/Jeremie sat down on the chair/

"I think I can do a RTTP trip now" said Jeremie

/Jeremie pressed a key, and then the white light engulfed them/

* * *

/\/\/\/\/\At the Hermitage/\/\/\/\/\/\

/The group was standing on the front porch/

"Did it work?" asked Chase

"I think so" said Jeremie

"How far back did we go, anyway?" asked Dylan

/The group looked at each other/

"Lets go find out" said Jeremie

/The group walked off of the front porch of the Hermitage, and towards Kadic/

\/\/\/\/\/\/\Twenty Minutes Later/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

/The group walked out of the forest, to basically get the shock of their lives/

"What-" said Jennifer

"The-" said Chase

"Hell?" asked Dylan

/The group looked at a US army soldier, dressed as he was during WW2/

"H- How far back did we go?" asked Aelita

"Lets go find out" said Ulrich

/The group walked to the US Army soldier/

"Uh, sir?" asked Miranda

"Yes?" asked the soldier

"What year is it?" asked Miranda

"Wow, you kids need to lay off the glue!" said the soldier

"What year?" asked Miranda

"1944" said the soldier

/The group had a shocked look as they saw William running towards them/

"Guys! What the hell happened?!" asked William

"Well William, we are at the liberation of fucking Paris, NINTEEN FORTY FUCKING FOUR!" shouted Dylan

"Calm down! I can fix this" said Jeremie

"You better hurry, I don't want a bunch of Krauts to kill me" said Chase

/Chase looked at Ulrich/

"No offense" said Chase

"None taken" said Ulrich

/The group looked at Jeremie/

"I still have my laptop, and I can fix the codes from here" said Jeremie

"You can do that? In 1944?" asked Odd

"You don't need WiFi for this stuff" said Jeremie

/The group looked to their left, and saw several Nazi POW's being marched in a line with American guards/

"Oh my god" said Yumi

"Yep" said Miranda

/Ulrich went wide eyed/

"I- no way" said Ulrich

"What is it?" asked Odd

"I think I see my grandfather" said Ulrich

/The group looked at the line of POW's, and saw a man who looked a little like Ulrich/

"I see him, he doesn't look like a cheery person" said Rebecca

"What happens to him?" asked Yumi

"He ended up being a ice cream taster" said Ulrich

"Ice cream taster?" asked Odd

"Down boy" said Yumi

/Jeremie typed a little more/

"Okay, I think I got it fixed" said Jeremie

"Hey, as long as we don't end up doing a crusade, or being chased by Genghis Khan, then I'll be okay" said Dylan

"Wait, how can we go back to 2003 without the supercomputer?" asked Ulrich

/Everyone looked at Jeremie for an answer/

"Spoilers" said Jeremie

/The group had a very confused look as Jeremie typed in the final key, and the familiar white light engulfed them/

* * *

/\/\/\/\/\/\/At the Hermitage/\/\/\/\/\/\

/The group realized they were sitting in the living room/

"Did it work?" asked Aelita

"Lets go find out" said Chase

/The group got up and started walking out of the room/

/\/\/\/\/\Twenty Minutes Later/\/\/\/\/\/\

/The group walked through the Kadic gates, and realized that no one was staring at them/

"Nobody is looking at us" stated Miranda

/Jim walked up to the group/

"Hey Jim?" asked Odd

"Yes, Della Robia?" asked Jim

"Uh, do you know what Lyoko is?" asked Odd

/Jim had a confused look/

"I don't watch Japanese anime" said Jim

/Jim walked away from the group/

"It worked!" said Yumi

"I wonder what the problem was?" asked Alexandr

"Lets go to the factory, and find out" said Dylan

/The group started running towards the factory/

(I'm thinking about making a sequel, what do you think?)

(REVIEWS ARE LOVE! SO LOVE ME!)


	31. Chapter 31, The Ending?

/The group walked out of the elevator and into the server room/

"What was the problem?" asked Yumi

/Chase saw something sticking out of the monitor/

"I think I see something" said Chase

/Chase walked over and crouched next to the monitor, he saw a loose wire/

"Einstein? There's a loose wire here" said Chase

/Chase reconnected the wire, then the very familiar white light engulfed them/

/\/\/\/\/\/\At the Kadic gates/\/\/\/\/\/\

/The group looked around a little, then saw Jim in front of them/

"I don't watch Japanese anime" said Jim

/Jim walked away, leaving the warriors with a confused look/

"A loose wire?" asked Odd

"Tell me, please, for the love of holy god himself, tell me that a loose wire was not the problem" said William

/Jeremie looked at the group/

"I- I honestly didn't notice a loose wire" said Jeremie

/Chase, William, and Dylan had a look of pure shock on their faces/

"I got chased by a pack of wild fans!" shouted William

"And I was stalked! STALKED!" shouted Miranda

"Calm down, I'm really sorry that I didn't notice" said Jeremie

"I can forgive you, people have done a lot worse to me than that" said Chase

"Like what?" asked Aelita

"I got carried away one year in Mexico, and I kinda got married" said Chase

"Married?!" asked Rebecca

"What?!" asked Jennifer

"Yeah, he never even called me after that" said Chase

"Wait, did you say _he_?" asked Odd

"Never get drunk by accident when you're in the Yucatan, that's all I got to say about that" said Chase

/The group looked at each other with a shrug, then they started walking back to the Hermitage/

* * *

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\At the Hermitage/\/\/\/\/\/\/

/The group walked into the living room and sat down on the couch and the floor/

"I'm gonna miss being famous" said Odd

"Let me guess, its because everyone let you cut in line when you eat at the lunchroom" said Dylan

"Basically" said Odd

"Yeah, I'm gonna miss it" said Ulrich

/The group looked at each other, then started to laugh/

"Yeah, I'll miss it like how I miss Libya" said Dylan

"What are you talking about?" asked Miranda

"Nothing, just remembering" said Dylan

"So, what now?" asked William

"Um, anybody up for a Doctor Who marathon?" asked Aelita

"Eh, not me" said William

"Yeah, you're the one who said it was a British Bill and Ted ripoff" said Chase

"Isn't it?" asked William

"Doctor Who is twenty years older than it!" said Jermeie

"Okay, and I'm guessing it stole from Star Wars, that robot that looked like R2D2" said William

"A Dalek?" asked Jennifer

"Yeah, I'm thinking that Doctor Who stole it from R2D2" said William

/The rest of the group, except for Yumi and Ulrich, looked at William with shock and slight anger/

"Are you kidding me?!" asked Rebecca

"Uh, isn't Star Wars older?" asked William

"Its ten years younger than Doctor Who!" said Chase

"Lets just talk about something else, please?" asked Yumi

"Okay, I'm willing to ignore the hurtful things that William said about one of the best shows ever" said Odd

"Hey, anyone want to go and train on Lyoko?" asked Jeremie

"Nah, I think we need a break" said Ulrich

"Having fame tends to make you exhausted, for some odd reason" said Aelita

"Damn right" said Chase

/The group looked at each other/

"Anyone want to go out to eat?" asked Odd

"Sure, I'm kinda hungry" said Ulrich

/The group got up, and walked out of the room/

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/THE END/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

(AS ALWAYS, REVIEWS ARE LOVE! SO LOVE ME!)

(I'm thinking about trying to make a sequel, if you agree then please a review! And I would also LOVE is if you can PM me some ideas for the next story, because I am basically fresh out for now!) :)


	32. Chapter 32, Announcement for readers

**Hello everyone! I just wanted to leave a note that says the sequel to Code Compromised is up! ****But I would love it if you could send me an idea or too, because its starting to get a little hard for me to think of things, And I really don't want to reuse ideas! **

**THANK YOU!**


End file.
